


For Better, Worse And Mischief (I'm All Yours)

by CarmenElizabeth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenElizabeth/pseuds/CarmenElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Managment One Direction decyduje, że Harry musi wziąć ślub. Harry tego nie chce. Louis przybywa z idealnym rozwiązaniem tego problemu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Better, Worse And Mischief (I'm All Yours)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079083) by [RedOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid). 



-Nie możecie mówić poważnie.  
Harry cieszy się, że Louis to mówi, ponieważ jego własne usta nagle stały się dziwnie suche. Po drugiej stronie stołu konferencyjnego, piątka członków zarządu patrzy na nich, każdy z bardziej kamienną twarzą niż poprzedni.   
Oczywiście, są naprawdę poważni. Harry patrzy w dół na teczkę z aktami w swoich rękach. W środku jest kilka zdjęć, które ukazują piękne dziewczyny. I on ma wybrać jedną z nich. By została jego przyszłą żoną. Ponieważ, najwyraźniej, w wieku dwudziestu jeden lat staje się zbyt stary, by być kobieciarzem i potrzebuje się "ustatkować". I być mniej gejowski, o czym nie wspominają, jednak wzywają Louisa razem z nim, by poinformować ich, że plotki na temat ich dwójki nie chcą kompletnie ucichnąć.   
-Ale dlaczego? - udaje się wydusić Harry'emu. - Zrobiliśmy wszystko czego chcieliście. Nawet za bardzo nie narzekaliśmy. Czemu miałbym nagle brać ślub? - rzuca Louisowi zdesperowane spojrzenie. Sekundę później ciepła ręka obejmuje pod stołem jego własną; Harry z wdzięcznością oddaje uścisk.   
-Nie bądź głupi - mówi Louis. - Nie weźmiesz ślubu. Nie ma mowy - ostatnie zdanie jest wymierzone wprost w przedstawicieli managmentu.   
-Właśnie o tym mówimy - oznajmia kobieta po lewej. - Nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, jak krążycie wokół siebie, nawet gdy udzielacie wywiadów osobno. Wszędzie jest 'Harry to' i 'Louis tamto'. Wasze statystyki spadły w ciągu ostatnich sześciu miesięcy, a z nowym albumem wychodzącym niedługo i idącą za nim trasą, musimy mieć stałą sytuację i odzyskać waszą dawną markę.   
-Zmuszając Harry'ego do wzięcia ślubu? - pyta niedowierzająco Louis i, wow, Harry prawdopodobnie nigdy nie słyszał takiego chłodu w jego głosie. - Nikt nie może oczekiwać czegoś takiego od drugiego człowieka. Szczególnie nie dla jakiegoś gównianego wizerunku.   
-Oczywiście, że nie weźmie naprawdę ślubu - mówi jeden z przedstawicieli. - Finansowe i prawne następstwa wprowadzania szóstej osoby do waszej marki byłyby skomplikowane, delikatnie mówiąc, a rozwód w wieku Harry'ego, szczególnie przy tak młodym małżeństwie, nie pozyskałoby pozytywnej odpowiedzi u fanów. Sugerujemy narzeczeństwo.   
-Och, więc on musi tylk udawać, że popełnia największą pomyłkę swojego życia - określa Louis. - To całkowicie zmienia postać rzeczy. Czemu już teraz nie tweetniemy szczęśliwej wiadomości?   
-Mówimy jedynie, że...  
-Mówicie Harry'emu, że ma kłamać. Że ma okłamać wszystkich. Włączając w to wszystkich naszych fanów - oznajmia Louis. - Wiecie co to by mu zrobiło? Obchodzi was to w ogóle?  
-Nie ma potrzeby bycia dramatycznym - mówi kobieta po lewej. - Nikt nie prosi go o zmianę jego życia. To kilka randek, sesji zdjęciowych i dodatkowa osoba na backstage'u. To nie jest nic nowego. Wszystko będzie w idealnym porządku.  
-Och, naprawdę? - prycha Louis. - W idealnym porządku, tak? Cóż, jeżeli to taka łatwa rzecz, po prostu zapytać, to może powinniście naprawdę zapytać zamiast po prostu gadać, kiedy siedzi tuż obok.   
-Louis - Harry odzywa się delikatnie. - Jest dobrze. Po prostu. Dam sobie radę.   
Louis po prostu na niego patrzy.  
-Pieprzyć to - mówi, wstając i chwytając dłoń Harry'ego, by zmusić go do wstania. - Wychodzimy.   
Wrócili do studio, po drodze jedząc lunch, ale Louis nadal jest wściekły. Nie wie dlaczego akurat ta konkretna prośba (ha!) powoduje u niego taką złość, ale sama myśl o widywaniu twarzy Harry'ego na okładkach, uśmiechającego się jasno obok jakiejś dziewczyny, która zapewne byłaby początkującą aktorką/modelką/cokolwiek, związanej z nim, powoduje, że chce coś uderzyć.  
-Posłuchaj - mówi Harry. - Dziękuję za wstawienie się za mną, ale wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że mogę albo zgodzić się na ich warunki albo opuścić zespół. A naprawdę nie chcę opuszczać zespołu.   
Louis dźga słomką dno swojej szklanki.  
-Przepraszam, że to ci się przydarza. Powinienem wiedzieć, że oni... po prostu przepraszam.   
-Co? - mówi Harry, wyraźnie zmieszany. - Co ty masz do tego? To nie twoja wina, że nasz zarząd to idioci.   
-Nie powinienem kończyć sprawy z Eleanor - odpowiada Louis. - To wtedy zaczęli cie męczyć ponownym spotykaniem się z dziewczynami. Gdybyśmy tego nie zakończyli, ty nie musiałbyś...  
-Hej, nie - mówi stanowczo Harry, przysuwając się bliżej Louisa i trącając go łokciem - Nadszedł na to czas. Sam powiedziałeś, że i tak byliście ze sobą za długo.  
-Gdybyśmy jeszcze byli naprawdę razem - wzdycha Louis. - Kurwa, Harry, nic już nie wiem. Wszystko miesza mi się w głowie.   
-To nadal nie twoja wina, że zarząd chce bym brał ślub.   
-Ale jeżeli...  
-Nie - mówi Harry. - po prostu nie, Louis, dobrze?  
Ręka Harry'ego jest na jego brodzie, podnosząc głowę Louisa, a on nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy Harry patrzy na niego w ten sposób - jakby Louis był jedną z jego ulubionych rzeczy.  
-Wyjdź za mnie - to porstu wychodzi z jego ust, ale kiedy tylko zdaje sobie sobie sprawę co powiedział, wie że to zupełnie genialne.  
Wyjdź za mnie.  
Harry zerka na niego ponownie. I jeszcze raz. Ponieważ nie może słyszeć poprawnie. Louis patrzy na niego jakby właśnie wpadł na najlepszy pomysł w całym swoim życiu. Więc pewnie musiał się przesłyszeć, ale...  
-Przepraszam, co?  
-Za mnie - mówi Louis, z czymś rozpaczliwie miękkim w jego głosie. Pochyla twarz w dłoni Harry'ego, a Harry nagle czuje, że ciężko mu oddychać. - Wyjdź za mnie.  
-Czemu?  
-Posłuchaj, oni chcą zatrzymać plotki, prawda? - mówi Louis. - Dajmy im to czego chcą. Tylko w nasz sposób.  
-Biorąc ślub?  
-Pomyśl o tym - mówi Louis. - Kiedy to zrobimy, nie będą mogli nic powiedzieć ani zrobić. Moglibyśmy znowu razem zamieszkać. Żaden z nas nie musiałby umawiać się z kimś z kim nie chce ani odpowaidać na głupie pytania czego szukamy w dziewczynie. I obaj jesteśmy w zespole i podpisaliśmy te same kontrakty, więc kiedy się rozwiedziemy nie będzie żadnych problemów z finansami. Ponieważ i tak dzielimy się po połowie. Po jednej piątej, jeżeli być dokładnym.   
Harry próbuje to sobie wyobrazić. Nie może. Naprawdę nie potrafi.  
Jednak kiedy szok nieco słabnie zaczyna o tym myśleć. Zarząd zrobiłby im piekło, a media absolutnie by oszalały, ale jednak.... Harry przełyka i patrzy na Louisa, próbując nie czuć małej nadziei na coś bliskiemu do wolności.   
-Moglibyśmy znów razem zamieszkać.  
-Herbata w łóżku - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się. - Herbata i tosty, Hazza. Mógłbym nawet postarać się kupować mleko.  
-Naprawdę myślisz, że powinniśmy to zrobić? Ty i ja?  
-Haz - zaczyna Louis. Znów trzymają się za ręce, uświadamia sobie Harry. Naprawdę uwielbia ręce Louisa. - Jesteś jedyną osobą z którą chcę to zrobić.   
I to po prostu takie jets, proste. Harry czuje uśmiech rozpościerający się na jego twarzy, widzi odpowiedź Louisa zanim nie zostaje przyciągnięty do ciasnego uścisku i czuje się nieco oszołomiony. Śmiech zaczyna się gdzieś z tyłu, przemykając przez całą długość jego kręgosłupa i w dół jego nóg w tym samym momencie, powodując, że czuje się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Siedzą razem, stykając się czołami, śmiejąc się dopóki nie zaczynają się trząść, ponieważ w jaki sposób to jest ich życiem? Jak to szaleństwo może być czyimkolwiek życiem?  
-Znajdźmy chłopaków - mówi Louis. - Musimy im oznajmić wielką nowinę.   
Kilka następnych dni mija w mgnieniu oka. Harry mówi ludziom od managmentu, że potrzebuje tygodnia na przemyślenie sprawy, i z tymczasowy wyłączonymi plecami on i Louis tworzą schemat. Liam, Zayn i Niall są tam z nimi, tak samo wściekli na wiadomość o oczekujących, fałszywych zaręczynach Harry'ego jak Louis i zdetermiowani, by pomóc w każdy możliwy sposób. Nawet jeżeli oznacza to fałszywy ślub, który jakoś zachwyca żadnego z nich, jeżeli Harry ma być szczery. Liam w szczególności wygląda na stale zmartwionego, a Harry zaczyna tracić rachubę ile razy ich trójka pytała czy on i Louis na pewno są zdecydowani na to, co robią.  
Ale są tam. Dla nich. I im więcej Harry myśli o tym tym lepiej się czuje. Szczególnie kiedy budzi się w sobotni poranek, a obok jego łóżka jest herbata i tosty i karteczka z napisem 'pan Harry Tomlinson'.  
-Nie przyjmę twojego nazwiska - oznajmia Harry, kiedy udaje mu sie znaleźć telefon - Możesz się nazywać Louis Styles jeżeli chcesz.  
-Myślę, że mam się dobrze - odpowiada Louis. - Nadal chcesz to zrobić?  
-Czemu? Masz wątpliwości?  
-Nigdy w życiu - mówi Louis, a Harry może usłyszeć uśmiech w jego głosie. - Niall przyjedzie po mnie za pół godziny. Idziemy na zakupy, żeby dać prasie dobry materiał na dzisiaj. El obiecała do nas dołączyć. Mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu skupią się na pisaniu artykułów czy-oni-są-znów-razem zamiast męczyć nas po południu.   
Kiedy ich dwójka będzie skradała się do Urzędu Stanu Cywilnego. Harry uśmiecha się.  
-Powiedziałeś jej?  
-Wczoraj wieczorem - odpowiada Louis. - Kazała mi powiedzieć, że się cieszy. I że jeżeli złamiesz mi serce to cię dorwie i tym podobne.  
-Zanotowane.   
-Och i rozmawiałem z twoją mamą - kontynuuje Louis. - Ona, Robin i Gemma będą na Euston o drugiej. Nick ma ich odebrać.  
-To się naprawdę dzieje? - pyta Harry. Powietrze dookoła niego nagle robi się rzadsze, powodując, że kręci mu się nieco w głowie.  
-Tak - potwierdza Louis. - Czy to nie jest szalone?  
-Nasze rodziny chyba tak nie myślą - mówi Harry. - Mama co chwilę pyta mnie jaki chcemy dostać prezent. Powtarzałem jej, że to nie jest prawdziwy ślub tysiące razy, ale nie słucha.  
-Cóż, w pewien sposób jest dość prawdziwy - odpowiada Louis - obowiązujący wobec prawa i w ogóle.  
-Dokładnie to powiedziała.   
-Tak - mówi Louis i Harry nagle chciałby znaleźć się w tym samym pomieszczeniu co on, by móc go dotknąć, tylko po to, by przypomnieć sobie, że nie śni. - Po prostu, nie martw się tym - kontynuuje. - Nasz prawdziwie fałszywy ślub pójdzie gładko. Będzie fantastycznie.   
-Skoro tak mówisz - mówi Harry, słysząc dzwonek do drzwi. - Muszę iść. Liam przyniósł mi garnitur. Widzimy się niedługo, tak?  
-Za pięć godzin i czterdzieści pięć minut - odpowiada Louis. - Przygotuj swoje nogi na zaniesienie cię do ołtarza.  
Harry pęka. Louis zaczyna nucić marsz weselny i on nie może przestać się śmiać nawet kiedy otwiera drzwi, by wpuścić Liama.   
Udaje mu się utrzymać nerwy na wodzy dopóki nie siedzą w poczekalni w Urzędzie Stanu Cywilnego, czekając na swoją kolej. Mimo, że jest to sobotnie popołudnie w środku nie ma zbyt wielu osób, za co Harry jest naprawdę wdzięczny. Celem ich pobytu w tym miejscu jest to, żeby prasa się o nim dowiedziała, ale Harry wolałby żeby to nie stało się jeszcze teraz.   
-Hej, nie martw się tak bardzo - mamrocze Louis, zbliżając się, by położyć głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego. Jego ręka spoczywa na nodze chłopaka, jakby w zaproszeniu. Harry chwyta ją, pozwalając na ten kontakt.  
-Przepraszam, jestem głupi.   
-Nie jesteś głupi - mówi Louis, ściskając rękę Harry'ego nieco mocniej. - Uroczy i wspaniały owszem. Ale nie głupi.  
-A co z tym razem, kiedy w Australi położyłem się na scenie i udawałem, że jestem linią mety żebyśmy wszyscy mogli urządzić wyścig świnek?  
-To nie było głupie, to było genialne. Poza tym wygrałem.   
-Zawsze wygrywasz - potwierdza Harry, w nagrodę zostając obdarowany usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechem. - Która godzina?  
-Druga pięćdziesiąt trzy - mówi Gemma, wcinając się w ich rozmowę. - Dokładnie dwie minuty później niż wtedy, gdy zapytałeś ostatnim razem.  
-Bądź miła albo odwołam twój przywilej bycia druhną - grozi Harry, rzucając jej surowe spojrzenie. Gemma tylko przewraca oczami u uśmiecha się do niego kpiąco.   
Asystentka wywołuje ich nazwiska kilka minut później, a Harry i Louis ociągają się nieco, kiedy ich rodziny i przyjaciele wchodzą do głównego pomieszczenia i zajmują miejsca. Louis bawi się guzikami od marynarki, otwierając je i zamykając w niezdecydowaniu. Harry powstrzymuje go i zabiera jego ręce z dala, rozpinając guziki tak, że wisi ona luźno po czym poprawia jego krawat.   
Louis uśmiecha się.   
-Chcesz żebym wyglądał reprezentacyjnie?  
-Nie - mówi Harry, nie odsuwając się, kiedy kończy już z krawatem, by złożyć pocałunek na policzku Louisa - Po prostu zawsze chciałem to zrobić.   
*  
-Czy ty, Louisie Williamie Tomlinson, z własnej woli, zgodnie z prawem postanawiasz poślubić Harry'ego Edwarda Stylesa?   
Twarz Louisa zaczyna boleć od ciągłego uśmiechania się.  
-Tak.   
Urzędnik odwraca się do Harry'ego, którego głos jest niepewny kiedy wypowiada własne słowa przysięgi. Mimo to uśmiecha się tak szeroko jak Louis, więc wszystko jest w porządku.   
Właściwie wiele lepiej niż w porządku; Louis czuje pozytywne zawroty głowy.   
-Więc, Louis, powtórz po mnie - mówi urzędnik. - Ja, Louis Tomlinson, biorę Ciebie, Harry Stylesie za męża.   
Louis powtarza słowa, obswerwując jak oczy Harry'ego rozszerzają się nieco. Chwilę później rozumie dlaczego - jest coś w słowie "mąż" co skierowane do niego powoduje, że jego serce omija kilka uderzeń.   
Jezu Chryste, on bierze ślub. Właśnie to robią.   
-Czy macie dodatkowo przygotowane przysięgi, którymi chcielibyście się ze sobą podzielić? - pyta urzędnik. Harry zaczyna bawić się czymś w tylnej kieszeni spodni, a potem wyciąga zmięty kawałek papieru.  
-Napisałeś coś dla mnie?  
-Zamknij się - mówi Harry. I czy to rumieniec? Interesujące. - Oczywiście, że tak. Ty nie?   
-Nie - odpowiada Louis. - Mogę powiedzieć wszystko z serca.   
-Popisujesz się - oznajmia Harry, próbując brzmieć na rozdrażnionego. Idzie mu to tak dobrze jak Louisowi wyglądanie uroczyście. - Może w takim razie chcesz zacząć?   
-Żaden problem. Niall, podaj obrączkę, proszę.   
Niall podchodzi do nich i podaje obrączkę, którą on i Louis kupili na sekretnej zakupowej misji kilka nocy wcześniej. Mruga do Harry'ego, co powoduje, że Louis marszczy na niego brwi. Niall mruga też do niego. Bezczelny gnojek.   
Louis wyciąga rękę do lewej dłoni Harry'ego, a potem myśli nad tym i chwyta obie, strącając obrączkę w swojej dłoni na kciuka, by przytrzymać ją, kiedy łączy razem ich palce. Tak. Ładnie. Przyciąga Harry'ego o krok bliżej, więc musi unieść głowę, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.   
-Ja, Louis - zaczyna - biorę sobie Ciebie, Harry, za męża i partnera w zbrodni. Obiecuję zawsze robić ci herbatę i tosty, kiedy będziesz chciał zostać w łóżku, upewniać się, że pamiętasz o założeniu czapki, kiedy będzie zimno i postaram się nie śpiewać pod prysznicem. Przysięgam być twoim najlepszym przyjacielem, wspierać cię, kiedy tego potrzebujesz i odpierniczać się, kiedy będziesz chciał być sam. Chcę dzielić z tobą swoje życie i przestrzeń osobistą, utyć od twojej wspaniałej kuchni i słuchać twoich narzekań nad tym jakim jestem nierobem. Jesteś najlepszą osobą jaką znam i nie zmieniłbym w tobie nic. Zawsze będę myślał, że jesteś wspaniały i uroczy i będę stał przy twoim boku dopóki słońce nie wybuchnie, krowy nie pójdą do domu, a grube panie nie zaczną śpiewać. Koniec - ściąga obrączkę z czubka kciuka i delikatnie zakłada ją na czwarty palec Harry'ego, unosząc potem jego dłoń do swoich ust, by ją ucałować. - Twoja kolej, kochanie.   
Harry stoi zmrożony, po prostu patrząc na Louisa jakby nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. Potem jego oczy spogądają w dół, a po kilku sekundach zawieszenia, kiedy Louisowi się wydaje, że Harry zaraz go pocałuje, Harry wybucha radosnym śmiechem, odwracając się do Liama, by podszedł (podczas gdy Zayn siedzi obok Perrie i ich dwójka bawi się radośnie płatkami z koszyka dla dziewczynki z kwiatami, za który Zayn chciał być odpowiedzialny). Potem odwraca się z powrotem do Louisa i bierze jego lewą rękę.   
-Od kiedy cię poznałem, wiedziałem, że jesteś kompletnie okropny - mówi Harry z krótkim spojrzeniem na kartkę papieru. - Nigdy nie poznałem nikogo takiego jak ty i myślę, że już nigdy nie poznam, ponieważ ty, Louis, jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Dzięki tobie czuję sie jakbym mógł osiągnąć wszystko, czuję się wolny, nie ważne jak bardzo związany jestem. Uwielbiam przebywać z tobą bardziej niż cokolwiek. Jesteś zabawny i miły i tak oddany ludziom, których kochasz. Przysięgam zawsze cie szanować i wspierać. Przysięgam być twoim najlepszym przyjacielem i najlepszym partnerem. Ponieważ zasługujesz na wszystko.   
Harry chrząka, a Louis mruga i, wow, nie robił tego przez chwilę, ponieważ jego oczy zdają się być nagle takie zmęczone. Harry przygryza wargę, a w kącikach jego oczu pojawiają się zmarszczki, kiedy dodaje.  
-Przysięgam również nie mieć więcej niż dwóch kotów w tym samym czasie. I zawsze kupować ci dodatkowe skarpetki na święta.   
Louis nie wytrzymuje i obaj z Harrym zaczynają się śmiać, kiedy Harry wkłada obrączkę na jego palec i znów wyprostowują się, starając się przybrać poważny wyraz twarzy przy urzędniku (to stracone starania).   
Urzędnik uśmiecha się pobłażliwie i wygłasza krótką mowę o radości z dzielenia się śmiechem, który umacnia tylko miłość i nim Harry może się zorientować prosi on ich przyjaciół i rodzinę, by wstali, ogłaszając Harry'ego i Louisa w pełni legalnym małżeństwem.   
Ktoś (Nick; oczywiście, że to Nick) zaczyna klaskać i wszyscy do niego dołączają. Słychać nawet gwizdy. Mama Harry'ego wygląda jakby miała w oczach łzy.   
-Mamy się pocałować? - mamrocze Harry, wystarczająco głośno, by Louis mógł wyłapać jego słowa. - Powinniśmy, tak?  
-Tak - zgadza się Louis, obserwując jak jego młodsze siostry przytulają się z załzawionymi oczami. - Tradycja i w ogóle. Chodź tutaj.   
-Ty tutaj chodź - mówi Harry, ale i tak zaczyna się zbliżać, nawet w trakcie mówienia, spoglądając na usta Louisa. Louis unosi głowę, decydując, że skoro zgodzili się już to zrobić to nie ma powodu by nie był to najlepszy pocałunek na najwspanialszym ślubie w historii. Kładzie ręce na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego i przez sekundę skupia się tylko na czuciu sposobu w jaki serce Harry'ego bije pod jego dłońmi, a potem dystans między nimi całkowicie zanika.   
Oklaski stają się jeszcze głośniejsze - o wiele głośniejsze; szczerze mówiąc są bandą zboczonych perwersów - ale Louis nie mógłby się mniej tym przejmować. Ponieważ całuje Harry'ego i mimo, że nie jest to pierwszy raz, to jest to pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu, nie wspominając już o tym, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy oboje będą to pamiętać następnego dnia.   
To naprawdę wspaniały pocałunek. Louis z radością mógłby spędzić w ten sposób resztę nocy. Tyle, że inne pary czekają i powinni pójść na obiad z rodzinami i - najważniejsza rzecz, którą mózg Louisa musi zapamiętać - nie robią tego dla siebie. Robią to dla zdjęć, które mają zostać zrobione i dla tweetów, które muszą zostać napisane zanim PR wpadnie w furię za zniszczenie ich pieprzonych planów.   
Więc Louis się odsuwa. Niechętnie. Harry podąża za jego ustami i, co do cholery, Louis pochyla się z powrotem do kolejnego pocałunku.   
*  
Karta Harry'ego nie działa. Jest za duża na szczelinę w drzwiach albo po prostu jest w złym kształcie. Może po prostu nie chce wpuścić ich do ich pokoju. Harry słyszał, że drzwi mogą być tak wredne.  
Również nie pomaga fakt, że widzi wszystko podwójnie. Lub to, że Louis uczepił się jego pleców, mówiąc do tyłu jego szyi i kładąc ręce w naprawdę rozpraszających miejscach.   
Boże, są tak kurewsko pijani. Obydwaj są zalani. Harry czuje jak coś w jego brzuchu porusza się ze zniecierpliwieniem.   
-No weź, Hazza - mamrocze Louis. - Wpuść nas wreszcie. Tracimy naszą noc poślubną.   
-Karta nie działa - mówi Harry, wkładając ją jeszcze raz. Małe czerwone światełko miga ponownie.  
-Daj mi to - Louis zabiera kartę z jego ręki i obraca ją. Wślizguje się ona doskonale jakby była do tego stworzona i światełko zmienia się na zielone. Louis wydaje z siebie radosny dźwięk. Zdrajca.   
Harry nie ma czasu żeby się irytować, ponieważ drzwi są otwarte i Louis przechodzi przez nie, niezdarnie chwytając ubrania Harry'ego, by natychmiast je zdjąć.   
I Harry całkowicie popiera ten plan. Jego dłonie znajdują drogę do krawata Louisa, rozwiązując supeł i przyciągając go bliżej. Louis poddaje się temu z łatwością, unosząc głowę do pocałunku, który Harry z chęcią mu daje.  
Minęło zbyt wiele czasu. Nie od przypadkowych imprez urodzinowych na które obydwaj chodzili. Od czasów przed El. Przed wszystkimi.   
Louis opada na kolana, zdejmując spodnie Harry'ego i pomagając mu się z nich wydostać. Potem pozbywają się skarpetek i nim Harry może się zorientować, zostaje rzucony na łóżku po środku pokoju, a Louis staje między jego nogami, przygryzając jego uda, i - wow, tak, to jest - och kurwa.   
Harry zamyka oczy i pozwala swojemu ciału zatopić się w materac.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis budzi się z pulsującym bólem głowy. Pokój jest zbyt jasny, a za oknem ćwierkają ptaki. Najwyraźniej wszechświat dobrze się bawi, naśmiewając się z niego. Z jękiem przyciska sobie poduszkę do głowy. Po jego prawej stronie coś się porusza i chwilę później bardzo ciepły i bardzo nagi Harry przewraca się bliżej niego, owijając jednym ramieniem plecy Louisa.

Tak. Więc to się stało. Ups.

-Piliśmy tequile? - chrypi Harry i, wow, brzmi na nawet bardziej skacowanego niż Louis. - Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie piliśmy tequili.

-Nie piliśmy tequilli - odpowiada Louis, ponieważ jest taki pomocny. I jest kłamcą, ponieważ dokładnie (cóż, właściwie niedokładnie, ale wystarczająco dobrze) pamięta jak stali na barze, a Niall nalewał im shoty. - Jak twoja głowa?

-Chciałbym być martwy - mówi Harry. Ponownie się porusza i wydaje z siebie jęk bólu. - Chryste, to boli. Ile razy się wczoraj pieprzyliśmy?

-Um - mówi Louis, próbując myśleć pomimo aktualnie znajdującej się w jego mózgu papki. - Trzy, tak sądzę? Nieco mieszają mi się detale.

-Świetnie.

-Cóż, dziękuję ci Harry - mówi Louis. Nie może się powstrzymać, nie kiedy Harry tak mu to ułatwia. - To ważne, by twój mąż zawsze był dobrze wypieprzony i usatysfakcjonowany. To tworzy dobre, silne małżeństwo. Cosmo tak twierdzi.

Harry pokazuje mu środkowy palec, ale w kąciku jego ust pojawia się mały uśmiech.

-Jesteśmy małżeństwem.

-Jesteśmy. Według mnie możemy dostać najwyższą punktację za plany i wykonanie. Naprawdę znakomity ślub. Będę wspominał go przez długie lata.

Tym razem na twarzy Harry'ego pojawia się zdecydowany uśmiech.

-Tort był dobry. Nie wiedziałem, że jako ozdobę na górę można wybrać kutasa w welonie.

-To tylko pokazuje jak dużo musisz jeszcze się nauczyć.

Harry chichocze. Przez chwilę leżą razem w błogiej ciszy, dopóki żołądek Louisa nie przeszkadza im niegrzecznym, burczącym dźwiękiem.

-Głodny?

-Tak - odpowiada Louis. - Tak sądzę. Myślisz, że mają tutaj dobrą obsługę hotelową?

-Sądząc po wymyślności tej pościeli, chyba tak - mówi Harry. - Chcesz zamówić po trochę wszystkiego i wrzucić zdjęcia na twittera?

Louis uśmiecha się, myśląc o zdjęciach, które opublikowali zeszłej nocy i zastanawiając się jak bardzo ześwirował internet. Patrzy na Harry'ego, któremu udało się już podnieść głowę z poduszki i spogląda na niego z psotnym błyskiem w oku.

Będą niesamowici w tej całej sprawie z małżeństwem.

*

-Nienawidzę ci tego mówić, kochanie, ale te okulary są niedorzeczne.

-Zamknij się, są moją ulubioną parą do zdjęć dla paparazzi - mówi Harry. - A te, które ty nosisz są o wiele gorsze.

-Nie chcę przyćmić mojego męża - żartuje Louis. - A propo. Dwie dziewczyny z aparatami stoją tuż za tobą.

-O nie - mówi Harry, podchodząc bliżej Louisa i pochylając się tak,że jego usta znajdują się tuż obok jego ucha. - Złapano nas na dyskretnym opuszczaniu razem kraju. Co powinniśmy zrobić?

-Mogę mieć kilka pomysłów - odpowiada Louis i następną rzeczą, którą rejestruje Harry jest migdalenie się w samym środku kolejki do stanowiska odprawy na Heathrow. Jego intuicyjną reakcją jest zastygnięcie w bezruchu, ponieważ są w miejscu publicznym, ale kiedy Louis zmienia nieco kąt, pogłębiając pocałunek Harry przypomina sobie, że, hej, co tam, mogą przynajmniej wyglądać dobrze.

Niski jęk opuszczający gardło Louisa, kiedy Harry wplątuje swoją rękę (lewą rękę, ukazując idealnie obrączkę) w jego włosy i przejmuje kontrolę nad pocałunkiem jest całkowicie satysfakcjonujący. Tak samo jak dźwięk robionych zdjęć.

Jeżeli Harry nauczył się od czasów X factora czegokolwiek o plotkach, to zdjęcia, które były właśnie robione, potrafiły obiec internet z prędkością światła. A w połączeniu z ich nie-tak-subtelnymi tweetami wysłanymi w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin, wiadomość o ich małżeństwie powinna już być ujawniona i sprawdzona. Co oznaczało, że ich managment prawdopodobnie próbował za wszelką cenę ich znaleźć, by przejąć kontrolę.

-Hej - mówi Harry, chowając twarz we włosach Louisa, po prostu ciesząc się byciem blisko niego. Jak za dawnych czasów, nim zaczęły się plotki na temat ich dwójki i nim musieli nieco spasować. - Powinniśmy minąć ochronę zanim ktoś jeszcze nas zauważy.

-Brzmi dobrze - odpowiada Louis, uśmiechając się, kiedy przypadkowo wślizguje swoją prawą rękę do kieszeni Harry'ego. - Kiedy tylko oczarujesz uroczą panią za ladą, by podniosła standard naszych biletów. W końcu to nasz miesiąc miodowy.

-Dobra, ale będziesz musiał mi pomóc.

-Oczywiście, kochanie - mówi Louis. - Na lepsze, gorsze i cały ten wkręt, jestem twój.

Zostają ponownie złapani przez paparazzi na lotnisku w Cancun, ale potem mogą spokojnie dojechać do hotelu. Harry załatwił go dzięki Taylor, ze wszystkich ludzi, która wydała siebie mnóstwo w połowie zszokowanych i w połowie rozbawionych dźwięków, a potem powiedziała mu, że oddzwoni, co zrobiła godzinę później, podając mu adres i fałszywe nazwisko dla zarezerwowanego hotelu.

I w ten sposób właśnie się tu znaleźli.

-Teraz - mówi Louis, wskazując na ich apartament dwoma rękami. - To mi się podoba. Dobra robota, mężulku.

-Dziękuję, cukiereczku - odpowiada Harry. - Taylor go wybrała. Nadal ci się podoba?

Louis robi sztuczną minę i podchodzi do oka, odsłaniając zasłony i ukazując powalający widok na ocean.

-Cóż, zgaduję, że będę musiał zaakceptować jej geniusz. Ale tylko ten jeden raz. Nadal uważam, że restauracja do której zmusiła nas do pójścia była absolutnie gówniana.

Harry uśmiecha się.

-Myślę, że już to od ciebie słyszałem. Raz albo dwa.

-Powtarzam ci - mówi Louis. - Trawa na moim talerzu. Naprawdę. Nie obchodzi mnie czy to była jakaś fantazyjna japońska trawa. To nadal była cholerna trawa.

-Ale hotel jest w prządku.

-Da się znieść - odpowiada Louis, wychodząc na balkon, który obejmuje cały przód apartamentu. W rogu znajduje się jacuzzi, a obok jest wielka kanapa. - Chodźmy na plażę i przekonajmy się czy mają tutaj dobre fale.

*

Louis zostaje obudzony wczesnym rankiem przez telefon Harry'ego, przerywający mu jego zasłużoną drzemkę. Cóż, właściwie to jest to dodatkowy telefon Harry'ego, ten którego numer zna tylko najbliższa rodzina i przyjaciele. Te oficjalne wrzucili wyłączone do walizek, ponieważ nie przestawały dzwonić.

-Tak? - słyszy głos Harry'ego. - Och, Liam, hej. Nie, nie, w porządku. Spaliśmy. U-hmmm. Naprawdę? Wow. To…

-Ja chcę rozmawiać - mówi Louis, unosząc się i chwytając telefon Harry'ego z jego ręki. - Co tam, Li?

-Nadal jesteście w łóżku, czyż nie? - pyta Liam. - Szczęściarze. Reszta z nas od dwóch dni siedzi na spotkaniach. Zarząd jest wściekły. Myślę, że mogą wysłać kogoś, żeby was zabił. A potem będą torturować to co z was zostało. Tylko ostrzegam.

-Najpierw będą musieli nas znaleźć - mówi lekceważąco Louis. - Co na pewno zrobią, ale serio, co mogą teraz zrobić? Wszystko już wyszło, prawda?

-Och, tak - odpowiada Liam. - To prawda. Jesteście na każdej cholernej okładce i wszędzie czają się paparazzi. Zrobiliśmy zawody, komu zadadzą najokropniejsze pytanie na temat waszego życia seksualnego. Na razie wygrywa Zayn.

-Naprawdę mi przykro, że musicie sobie z tym radzić - mówi Harry. - Kiedy wyjeżdżacie z Sophią do Francji?

-Pojutrze. Dzięki bogu. Zayn i Perrie już zabukowali bilety do Tajlandii, też chcą zwiać. A Niall zmył się rano do Irlandii.

-Jak trzyma się internet?

-Sami zobaczcie. Myślę, że mogliście zabić tumblra.

-W dobrym czy złym sensie? - pyta Louis. Będą musieli sobie z tym poradzić niezależnie od wieści, ale woli być przygotowany.

-Prawdę mówiąc reakcje są różne - mówi Liam z westchnieniem. - Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że wszyscy pokazują wsparcie, naprawdę dużo ludzi to robi, nie zrozumcie mnie źle, ale, tak. Jest bardzo różnie. Raczej nie chcecie wchodzić na twittera przez pewien czas.

-Jasne - zgadza się Louis. Obok niego, Harry gryzie dolną wargę. - Dzięki za krycie nas, Li. To naprawdę wiele znaczy.

-Naprawdę wiele - zgadza się Harry. - Powiedz wszystkim, że ich kochamy, dobrze?

-Też was kochamy - mówi Liam. - Muszę iść. Miłych wakacji! - rozłącza się, zostawiając Harry'ego i Louisa gapiących się na telefon przez dłuższy czas po zakończeniu rozmowy.

-Myślisz, że spieprzyliśmy? - pyta cicho Harry. - Narobiliśmy niepotrzebnego bałaganu?

-Tak, możliwe - mówi Louis. - Nie wiem. Mam nadzieję, że nie. Ale powinniśmy wykonać kilka telefonów. Zredukować trochę napięcia i w ogóle.

Harry kiwa głową. Wygląda na prawie tak chętnego do wykonania pomysłu Louisa, jak on sam. Ugh.

-Jutro, tak? - decyduje Louis, co jest tchórzliwe i dobrze to wie, ale miał naprawdę dobry dzień. Bycie odpowiedzialnym może poczekać jeszcze dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

-Jutro - zgadza się Harry. Przewraca się na plecy i gapi się w sufit. Jego ręka sięga po dłoń Louisa, splatając ich dłonie razem i trzymając ją mocno.

Louis oddaje uścisk i skupia się na dźwiękach wydawanych przez ocean.

*

Harry budzi się na dźwięk fal rozbijających się o brzeg i na uczucie słońca padającego na jego plecy. Przeciąga się leniwie, pozwalając sobie cieszyć się miękkością pościeli. Odwraca głowę i zauważa Louisa leżącego obok niego, nadal śpiącego spokojnie i śliniącego się nieco na poduszkę.

Są małżeństwem.

Pozwala tej myśli wypełnić jego głowę, wirować dookoła, zostawiając go nieco oszołomionym. Mniej niż tydzień wcześniej był na spotkaniu, mówiono mu, że ma wybrać sobie narzeczoną ze stosu twarzy, a teraz jest tutaj, w Meksyku, z dala od presji i codziennego życia, a jego mężem jest jeden z jego najlepszych przyjaciół. To koniec udawanych randek. Ma nadzieję, że będzie to też oznaczać mniej dziewczyn próbujących włamać się do jego pokoju i ‘zrobić mu niespodziankę’ w łóżku. Z Louisem mogą stworzyć historyjkę, która będzie najlepszym z ich wewnętrznych dowcipów. Będą odpowiadać na pytania w wywiadach, będą musieli przytulać się przy fanach, a potem będą mogli wrócić do domu i zamówić curry z tej małej restauracji obok mieszkania Louisa.

Obok ich mieszkania. Harry jest głupio podekscytowany tym profitem ich umowy. Mieszkanie z Nickiem było w porządku, ale mieszkanie z Louisem zawsze było lepsze. I mieli toster. To bardzo istotna kwestia.

Podpiera się na jednym ramieniu i zbliża do Louisa, dmuchając lekko na jego twarz. Louis porusza się przez sen, a jego twarz wykrzywia się w zabawny sposób, jednak się nie budzi. Po pięciu minutach Harry poddaje się i odnosi menu.

Równie dobrze może coś zjeść.

*

Louis budzi się, czując zapach bekonu. Nie jest on całkowicie przyjemny, głównie przez to, że podróżowanie samolotem powoduje u niego mdłości, ale w końcu obietnica soli i tłuszczu wygrywa i podnosi się z łóżka, zakładając szlafrok, który wygodnie leżał na krześle, a potem wychodzi na balkon.

Harry już tam jest. Rozłożony na kanapie z wielkim śniadaniem przed nim.

-Dobry.

Harry odwraca się, uśmiechając się do Louisa, gryząc arbuza.

-Dobry.

-Przesuniesz się?

Harry posłusznie przesuwa się w prawo, a Louis opada obok niego z radosnym westchnieniem. Zaczyna nakładać sobie jedzenie na talerz podczas, gdy Harry nalewa im herbaty. Potem chwyta widelec i opiera się wygodnie o poduszki.

-Dobrze spałeś?

-Tak - mówi Harry. - Mój wewnętrzny zegar jak zwykle nieco się poprzestawiał, ale poza tym było w porządku. A ty?

-Dobrze - odpowiada Louis. - Co chcesz dzisiaj robić?

-Zbudować zamek z piasku. Najlepiej na mnie po tym jak zachowamy się jak mężczyźni i sprawdzimy wiadomości.

Louis się krzywi. Na pewno nie czeka na tę część dnia.

-Zakopie cię żywcem, jeżeli potem mnie utopisz?

-Mój duch się postara - obiecuje solennie Harry. - Teraz chodź tutaj, hotel przysłał nam butelkę szampana, żeby pogratulować nam małżeństwa i naprawdę nie chcę być trzeźwy, kiedy zadzwonimy do wielkich garniturów.

-Dobry plan - mówi Louis. - Całkowicie cię popieram.

Harry uśmiecha się i sięga po kieliszki stojące na wymyślnej tacy. Nalewa szampana i podaje jeden kieliszek Louisowi, trzymając swój w górze, udając toast. - Za nie bycie zmuszonym do poślubienia obcego.

-Wypiję za to - zgadza się Louis, stykając swój kieliszek z tym Harry'ego. Ma podnieść go do ust, kiedy Harry go powstrzymuje.

-Czekaj, zróbmy to porządnie.

Louis marszczy brwi, a potem zaczyna się śmiać, kiedy Harry zahacza swoje ramię o jego i przechyla kieliszek, rzucając Louisowi zuchwały uśmiech.

Louis przechyla głowę to tyłu i opróżnia całą zawartość na jeden łyk.

*

Harry'emu jest ciepło. Słońce jest wspaniałe. Dzięki temu czuje się rześko i wygodnie. Jak tost, tyle, że mniej spalony. Przynajmniej ma taką nadzieję. Powinien nałożyć więcej kremu z filtrem. Możliwe, że jest też troszkę wstawiony. Tylko troszeczkę, odrobinkę.

Bierze kolejny łyk owocowego napoju stojącego obok niego na piasku. Ten jest truskawkowy. Harry lubi truskawki.

Louis jest w wodzie, jego ciało znajduje się blisko brzegu, ponieważ nie mają tutaj takiej deski surfingowej jakiej on by chciał. Harry obserwuje jak fala niemal przenosi go z powrotem na plażę. Unosi dłoń i porusza nią, by go zawołać.,

-W porządku?

Woda kapie na nogi Harry'ego. Jest zimna i dość wspaniała naprzeciw rozgrzanej skóry. Harry wzdycha szczęśliwie.

-Zapomnij, że pytałem - mówi Louis. - Spalisz się zaraz. Potrzebujesz pomocy?

Harry mamrocze coś w odpowiedzi i kiwa głową w kierunku torby. Louis przewraca oczami, ale pochyla się i grzebie w rzeczach dopóki nie znajduje buteleczki, której szuka.

-Dobrze, przesuń się.

Harry robi jak mu powiedziano, a Louis siada obok niego na leżaku. Nalewa trochę kremu z filtrem na dłoń i zaczyna od prawej nogi Harry'ego, przemieszczając się w górę łydki i na kolano, trąc małe kółka na skórze. Spowalnia swoje ruchy, kiedy dochodzi do środka uda Harry'ego, wahając się chwilę, a potem wraca na dół lewej nocy. Znowu zamiera ponad kolanem. Harry unosi brew w cichym wyzwaniu i nieco rozsuwa nogi.

Może zauważyć mały rumieniec, który pojawia się na karku Louisa, ale jego twarz i ciało są opanowane, kiedy zaczyna ugniatać mięśnie w lewym udzie Harry'ego, unosząc nieco materiał jego szortów. Harry próbuje utrzymać równy oddech, relaksując się pod wpływem dotyku Louisa, mimo że jego cialo zaczyna reagować na delikatny uścisk w o wiele bardziej ekscytujący sposób.

Czuje jak staje się coraz twardszy, krew powoli wypełnia jego penisa dopóki nie staje się to uporczywe, z bólem uwięzionym między nogami. Nie ma mowy, żeby Louis nie zauważył, nie ze sposobem w jaki jego dotyk znów słabnie na samej górze uda Harry'ego. Jeden kciuk wślizguje się pod szorty, naciskając delikatnie na miejsce tuż za jądrami Harry'ego.

I nagle ręce znów znikając, przenosząc się do okolic kolan. Harry jęczy z frustracją.

-Powinieneś wypić trochę wody, kochanie - mamrocze Louis. - Oczyścić trochę głowę.

-Mam się dobrze - stara się dopasować biodra do dotyku Louisa, pragnąc jego palców bliżej niego. Ujemna odległość byłaby w porządku.

-Jesteś strasznie napalony, kiedy jesteś pijany - mówi Louis, cofając ręce z małym uśmieszkiem.

Co? Nie. To w ogóle nie podoba się Harry'emu.

-Louis, no weź - Boże, brzmi na zdesperowanego. Ale z drugiej strony, jeżeli to ma zadziałaś.

-Napij się wody, Haz - wzdycha Louis. - Za kilka godzin mamy wywiady, pamiętaj o tym. Zadośćuczynienie i tak dalej.

Prawda. To. Pięć telefonicznych wywiadów i jeden live stream, jeżeli być precyzyjnym. 'Przebranżowywanie’ czy coś takiego. Najwyraźniej teraz, kiedy ich publiczny wizerunek przekształcił się z 'tylko przyjaciół’ na 'małżeństwo’ to niezwykle ważne jest, by stali się najszczęśliwszą parą z okładek magazynów.

-Hej - mówi Louis, pochylając się do niego tak, by móc przycisnąć razem ich czoła. Jeżeli jacyś paparazzi ich teraz obserwowali to zapewne będą mogli wcześniej przejść na emeryturę tylko dzięki zdjęciom, które robią. - Damy sobie radę. To tylko my, oni i najlepszy żart.

Harry zamyka na chwilę oczy, odpychając wakacyjne zamglenie. Fałszywe małżeństwo, wewnętrzny żart, puste komentarze i wywiady dla bandy anonimowych reporterów. Sprawdza w myślach listę rzeczy o które najprawdopodobniej zostaną zapytani, a potem podnosi wzrok na Louisa.

-Jestem gotowy jeżeli ty jesteś.

*

-To było takie piękne - mówi Harry. - Sto żywych gołębi, tort wysoki jak ja, pięćdziesiąt tysięcy czerwonych róży. Wszystko o czym kiedykolwiek marzyłem.

Louis przygryza wargę, by powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Są w trakcie czwartego wywiadu, i z każdym z nich, opowieść Harry'ego na temat ich ślubu stawała się coraz bardziej niedorzeczna. Do tej pory ich ślub był a) skokiem spadochronowym z samolotu b) na plaży, gdzie stali boso c) w szkockim zamku w stylu Harry'ego Pottera i ta obecna d) bajkowym romansem w Toskanii z kwartetem smyczkowym i pięciogwiazdkową kuchnią.

Louis musi mu to przyznać: kiedy Harry udaje mężczyznę tuż po ślubie, naprawdę idzie na całość. Louis jest szczęściarzem.

-Więc, Louis - mówi dziennikarka. - Powiedz mi coś o zaręczynach. Kto się oświadczył? Czy drugi wiedział, że się to zbliża? - z jakiegoś powodu jest pierwszą osobą, która o to pyta. Szkoda - Louis ma naprawdę świetne odpowiedzi przygotowane na to pytanie.

-Och, definitywnie się tego spodziewałem - mówi Louis. - Harry nie był zbyt subtelny z marzeniami o ślubie. Znajdowałem magazyny weselne podstępnie schowane w mojej szufladzie przy łóżku od miesięcy. Zdjęcia pierścionków przy lustrze w łazience. Próbki tortów ślubnych, tego rodzaju rzeczy. Więc kiedy zbliżała się nasza rocznica, a on zaczął okropnie się czymś denerwować i uśmiechał się jak idiota, kiedy myślał że nie patrzę, to doszedłem do wniosku, że coś planuje.

Dziennikarka pozytywnie rozpływa się na to, rozprawiając o tym jak słodcy są. Louis uśmiecha się. A Harry - ten cholerny dzieciak - wystawia do niego język.

-Zabrał mnie do studio X-Factora i przyklęknął na kolano na środku sceny - kontynuuje Louis. - Powiedział, że od pierwszego dnia wiedział, że byłem dla niego tym jedynym.

-To prawda - dodaje Harry, obniżając swój głos w sposób, który nigdy nie zawodzi i potrafi spowodować, że ludzie mdleją. Ludzie ogólnie. Nie Louis. Jest zbyt inteligentny by dać się takim trickom. -Stałem obok niego na scenie i czułem jak to napięcie przeze mnie przeszło. Jakbym odnalazł kawałek siebie, nie wiedząc, że mi go brakowało. Po prostu cały ten czas nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego co to znaczyło.

Nie patrzy na Louisa, mówiąc to, prawie jakby był zawstydzony tą historią. Louis marszczy brwi. Naprawdę to nie jest coś czego powinien się wstydzić - ta historia jest genialna, nie mówiąc już o tym, że niezależnie od tego czy Harry miał to na myśli czy nie, powinno zadowolić ego zarządu. Może wyobrazić sobie przyszłe nagłówki: “Miłość, która zwyciężyła X-Factor!”.

Dziennikarka przechodzi do typowych pytań. Jak ich małżeństwo wpłynie na muzykę (“Od teraz same piosenki miłosne. Ale najpierw muszę znaleźć więcej rymów do słowa 'Harry’.”), występy (“Myślę, że wiele się nie zmieni. Nie sądzę żebym flirtował z Louisem mniej na scenie tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy po ślubie”/“Dobrze wiedzieć, skarbie. Martwiłem się, że tracimy tę magię.”) i dynamikę w grupie (“W ogóle. Chłopaki przywykli do naszych obrzydliwie słodkich zachowań w busie”). Kiedy wreszcie wywiad się kończy, Louis czuje się jakby został przepuszczony przez młynek. Jego ciało nadal nie przystosowało się po locie, a jego mózg stał się mokrą papką.

-Czas na przerwę - oznajmia, podchodząc do ściany i wyciągając wtyczkę na telefon. - Live stream będzie musiał poczekać. Jestem zbyt wykończony, by się uśmiechać.

Harry zgadza się z nim i rozciąga się na kołdrze. Jego nienaturalnie długie kończyny pokrywają niemal całe łóżko. Louis robi to, co każda rozsądna osoba zrobiłaby na jego miejscu i zwija się tuż obok niego. Drzemka wydaje się świetnym sposobem na spędzenie reszty dnia.

*

Harry znów budzi się pierwszy. Jednak tym razem, zamiast znaleźć Louisa po drugiej stronie łóżka, okazuje się, że jest on w ramionach Harry'ego, szczęśliwie dając mu się obejmować. Obaj w pewnym momencie stracili koszylki i tuż pod ustami Harry'ego znajduje się nagie ramię, a jedna z dłoni Louisa jest spleciona z jego własnymi, spoczywając na górze szortów Louisa. Również jedna z nóg Harry'ego jest wciśnięta między uda Louisa, przyciskając razem ich biodra.

Serce Harry'ego przyśpiesza, w jego kościach osadza się jakiś pobudzono-zmylony-nieco-bardziej-niż-lekko-winny szok i powoduje, że staje się świadom tego, że jest bardziej niż na w pół twardy i że porusza biodrami naprzeciw tyłkowi Louisa.

Nie jest dobrze.

Bierze powolny oddech, wstrzymując powietrze w płucach tak długo jak może i wypuszcza je ostrożnie. Odsuwa się o centymetr, potem kolejny i już zaczyna sobie gratulować ukradkowej ucieczki, kiedy Louis mamrocze przez sen coś niezrozumiałego i przewraca się, skutecznie przyszpilając go pod sobą. Zakopuje twarz w szyi Harry'ego i podniesienie nieco głowy i obudzenie Louisa pocałunkiem byłoby takie łatwe. Harry przełyka.

To zdecydowanie nie jest dobry pomysł.

Chodzi o to, że to nie jest pierwszy raz. Pierwszy raz, kiedy skończyli razem w łóżku był tej samej nocy, kiedy powiedziano im, że przeszli do kolejnego etapu X-Factora. Jako grupa. Ich piątka świętowała do rana, wypijając kilka butelek wódki. Pamięta pierwszy pocałunek, stratę równowagi i upadek, śmianie się na kolanach Louisa. Sposób w jaki Louis odchylił głowę i posłał Harry'emu spojrzenie, które spowodowało uderzenie gorąca w całym jego ciele. Chwycił koszulkę Louisa i zderzył ich usta razem, nawet nie myśląc. Przycisnęli się do siebie na kanapie, zbyt pijani i nieskoordynowani, by zrobić coś więcej, nie martwiąc się czy wokół nich byli chłopcy z zespołu. Kiedy obudzili się następnego ranka, Louis nawet nie pamiętał.

Po tym było tylko lepiej. Był nawet czas, kiedy mieszkali razem i niemal każdego czwartku wychodzili do pubów, upijając się a następnie wracali pieszo do domu, Louis szeptał mu sprośne rzeczy do ucha. To było gorące i szalone lub powolne i leniwe, ale jedyną rzeczą która nigdy się nie zmieniła było to, że każdego ranka Louis zawsze to ignorował. Nie zachowywał się dramatycznie, po prostu żartował jak każdego innego dnia, zachowując się flirciarsko i robiąc komentarze w stylu 'Ostatnia noc, co? Byliśmy tak cholernie wstawieni. Boli mnie kutas. Nie wierzę, że naprawdę to zrobiliśmy’. To dość łatwe do interpretacji, naprawdę.

Za każdym razem, kiedy tylko się obudzili, był moment, kiedy Harry patrzył na Louisa i nachodziła go myśl, że może tym razem będzie inaczej. Nigdy nie było, a Harry stał się bardzo dobry w odpychaniu tej myśli na tył swojego mózgu. Prawdopodobnie dobrym pomysłem byłoby nie chodzenie pić razem, ale kiedy chodziło o wybieranie między byciem rozsądnym, a byciem z Louisem, Harry godził się z tym, że zawsze podejmuje okropne decyzje.

Po prostu on kocha Louisa za bardzo. Nie kocha-kocha, udało mu się utrzymać się z dala od tego bałaganu, ale przeszedł przez niemal każdy inny etap, od bycia zauroczony, kiedy poznali się za pierwszym razem, do czucia tej ciepłej obecności Louisa z nim gdziekolwiek idzie, jak trwały nadruk, ten sam, który ma dla Gemmy i mamy, swojej babci i innych chłopców.

Louis porusza się przez sen i Harry chce. Pozwala sobie na chwilę schować twarz we włosach Louisa, wciągając jego zapach, a potem ostrożnie wydobywa się spod niego. Niewypowiedziane zasady Louisa pozwalają na pijane pocałunki i niezgrabne dotyki, a nie na leniwe poranki w łóżku odkrywające szczegóły, które mogłyby ich zniszczyć.

I znów tu jest. Czasami Harry naprawdę nienawidzi swojego całkowitego braku kontroli nad własnym mózgiem, kiedy chodzi o Louisa. Wstaje z łóżka i ledwo udaje mu się pokonać pomieszczenie bez oglądania się wstecz.

Zimny prysznic jest dobrym pomysłem.

*

Louis ma z wywiadami stosunek na poziomie miłość/nienawiść. Szczególnie jeżeli chodzi o wywiady na żywo, z fanami, ponieważ nigdy nie wiesz jakie pytania zostaną zadane. Oczywiście, zawsze są ono jakoś ograniczone, ale niektóre rzeczy przemykają się i zanim się zorientujesz, jesteś w trakcie dyskusji na temat rzeczy, które niekoniecznie chciałbyś, by pojawiły się w internecie. Więc Louis jest nieco nieufny, to tyle. Chociaż Harry uwielbia interakcje z fanami niemal w każdym otoczeniu, wiec Louis powinien móc zwalić na niego najdziwniejsze pytania.

Wszystko idzie dobrze przez pierwsze dziesięć minut. Odpowiadają na pytania o ślub, robią do siebie głupie miny, pokazują obrączki i Louis zaczyna się relaksować. Niemal doszło do tego, że poczuł się jakby dobrze się bawił. Więc, oczywiście, nagle wszystko zaczyna się walić.

Czy zdradziłeś Eleanor?

Louis stara się nie pokazać niczego po swojej twarzy. Powiedziano im, że pytania o El zostaną przefiltrowane, tak samo jak na wywiadach telefonicznych, których udzielili. Oczywiście, ktoś nie dostał notatki. Albo ją zignorował, myśli gorzko Louis.

Pytanie zostaje wyświetlone na górze głównego okna czatu do którego wszyscy zalogowani mają dostęp, więc nie może tego zignorować. Zanim może wymyślić jak ominąć to pole minowe, pojawia się cała góra podobnych pytań.

Zrobiłeś to! Prawda?!

Jak długo ty i Harry byliście razem???!!!!

Czemu nas okłamaliście?

Ostatnie jest najgorsze, ponieważ co Louis powinien powiedzieć? “Wtedy nie kłamałem. Ale teraz to robię. Dzięki za pytanie!”. Siedzący obok niego Harry czyta te same pytanie z zatroskanym zmarszczeniem brwi. Louis sięga po jego dłoń pod stołem i ściska jego rękę ostrzegawczo, widząc, że Harry chce coś powiedzieć. To on powinien na nie odpowiedzieć.

-Dobrze, więc sądzę, że powinienem na to odpowiedzieć - zaczyna. - Ponieważ jeżeli tego nie zrobię, wiem, że ktoś - jeżeli nie wy to ktoś inny - pomyśli, że dobrym pomysłem jest dręczenie El tymi pierdołami. Czym to jest, pierdołami. Nigdy nie zdradziłem El. Była i jest jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół. Ona nie ma nic wspólnego z moim związkiem z Harrym.

Patrzy na Harry'ego, który obdarowuje go zachęcającym uśmiechem. Louis pod stołem pociera w podziękowaniu wierzch dłoni schowanej pod stołem.

-Powiem tylko, że umawianie się z kimś, kogo nigdy nie mam w domu, kto podróżuje cały czas, z kim zostajesz sfotografowany za każdym razem, gdy gdzieś wychodzicie. To nie jest łatwy związek. Musiała wziąć na siebie dużo mojego gówna i oboje tego nienawidziliśmy. Umawialiśmy się przez jakiś czas i, jak powiedziałem, ona jest niesamowitą przyjaciółką, ale nie byliśmy ze sobą tak długo jak twierdziły gazety.

Do tej pory wszystko co powiedział jest prawdą, więc Louis nie powinien mieć trudności z przekonaniem ludzi do tej części. Żałuje, że nie lekceważył zaleceń PR do zacieśniania El i jego związku dla oka publicznego. Wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby wcześniej to powstrzymał.

-Powiedziałbym, że wszystko między nami skończyło się po pierwszym roku, a na pewno kilka miesięcy później - kończy z westchnieniem. - Wiecie jakie są media. A ja naprawdę nie chciałem być łączony z każdą dziewczyną z którą kiedykolwiek rozmawiałem, tak samo jak El nie chciała sobie radzić z rozstaniem w mediach w trakcie swoich egzaminów. Więc stwierdziliśmy,że możemy nic nie mówić. To i tak nie był interes innych, więc nie widzieliśmy żadnej krzywdy w utrzymaniu statusu quo. A potem czas przeleciał bardzo szybko.

Przerywa i bierze łyk wody. Koniec pierwszej części. Kurwa, nienawidzi wywiadów.

-Może mogę rzucić nieco światła na resztę - mówi Harry, co, nie. Harry nie musi radzić sobie z tym konkretnym problemem.

-W porządku, dam radę.

-Nie przeszkadza mi to - mówi Harry, kompletnie ignorując Louisa ponownie ściskającego jego rękę w ostrzeżeniu. - Pamiętacie, kiedy powiedziałem, że Louis był moim pierwszym zauroczeniem? Cóż, był. Przejście nad tym do porządku dziennego zajęło mi dużo czasu, ale mi się udało. A przynajmniej tak myślałem - kiwa głową, próbując ukryć rumieniec. Dodatkowe punkty za to, myśli Louis.

-Czasami trudno to określić, kiedy jesteś z kimś tak blisko jak nasza piątka - mówi Harry. - Jesteś z dala od innych tak długo, dość odizolowany, więc twój zespół staje się twoją rodziną w każdym sensie. Zawsze tam dla siebie jesteście. Kiedy jesteście szczęśliwi albo smutni, kiedy potrzebujecie rad co do związku albo po prostu kogoś, kto was wysłucha, kiedy wszystko się wali. Więc od dawna kochałem Louisa, tak samo jak kochałem Zayna, Nialla i Liama, z tym wyjątkiem, że Louis… To zawsze było coś więcej. Naprawdę nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić.

Mówi teraz do Louisa, nie do kamery, i Louis musi ponownie ocenić umiejętności aktorskie Harry'ego, ponieważ wszystko co właśnie powiedział brzmiało całkowicie szczerze.

Louis przełyka ciężko.

-Myślę, że zawsze wiedziałem - mówi, co, skąd to się wzięło? Harry wygląda na równie zaskoczonego, mimo że dobrze ukrywa to przed kamerą. Louis daje sobie psychicznego kuksańca i dochodzi do wniosku, że równie dobrze może kontynuować. Atak jest najlepszą obroną i w ogóle.

-Bycie z Harrym jest proste - mówi, wzdrygając się nieco. Brzmi jak idiota. Wspaniale. - Po prostu uwielbiałem z nim przebywać - coraz gorzej. Bierze kolejny łyk wody i próbuje się skupić. Oś czasu, tak. Harry narysował ją na serwetce. - Jesteśmy razem około półtora roku. I utrzymaliśmy to w tajemnicy z oczywistych powodów. I to wszystko czym chcemy się dzielić. Następne pytanie, proszę.

Harry'emu okropnie kręci się w głowie i wie,że jest zbyt głośny, ale w tym momencie nie może się tym przejmować. Ja dwie nogi zawieszone na ramionach Louisa i jego usta wokół swojego penisa. To niedbałe i raczej nieskoordynowane, ale to nadal wystarczające, by żenująco szybko doprowadzić Harry'ego na krawędź.

-Więcej - on, cóż, błaga - to prawdopodobnie najlepsze słowo, nie żeby się tym przejmował. - Louis, proszę. Potrzebuję… proszę.

Zostaje nagrodzony dwoma palcami, wsuwającymi się w niego tak łatwo, rozciągającymi go nieco ostrzej niż Harry zazwyczaj lubi, ale tym razem jest to idealne Porusza biodrami, by dostały się one głębiej, próbuje znaleźć lepszy kąt i wydaje z siebie potrzebujący jęk, kiedy mu się to nie udaje. Ciągnie za włosy Louisa, bez efektu, próbując zmusić go żeby się poruszył. Tak bardzo jak kocha usta Louisa, to nie wystarcza. Nie tym razem.

Kiedy Louis wreszcie wchodzi w niego, Harry musi przygryźć dolną wargę, by powstrzymać się od łkania. Nadal jest tak głośny, że Louis zatyka mu usta dłonią, co tylko wszystko pogarsza. Ponieważ teraz Harry może poczuć jak idealnie ciało Louisa przyszpila go do leżaka i jak ciasny jest uścisk wokół jego ramion.

Dochodzi w mniej niż minutę, kręci mu się w głowie do tego stopnia, że niemal mdleje od kombinacji orgazmu z całym piwem, które było w minibarku. Louis też jest blisko, jego biodra trzęsą się z każdym ruchem i Harry przyciąga go do siebie mocniej, rozkoszując się lekkim bólem, który zaczyna pojawiać się w dole jego ciała. Chce czuć to jutro, chce czuć przynajmniej lekki ból pryz każdym ruchu, przypominający mu, że to naprawdę się zdarzyło.

-Jezu, Haz, tak cholernie dobry. Kocham cię tak kurewsko. Nigdy nie chcę przestać… nig… kurwa, nie mogę, Haz, ja…

Harry chwyta jego twarz w ręce i przyciąga go do siebie, uciszając go głębokim pocałunkiem. Louis jęczy w jego usta, drżąc nad nim, kiedy do chodzi, jego biodra trzęsą się bezradnie, kiedy wysuwa się, a potem załamuje się nad Harrym. Całują się przez dłuższy czas. Louis zasypia na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego, chrapiąc cicho i Harry czuje znajome ukłucie w piersi, połączone ze znajomą złością na siebie, ponieważ on nigdy się nie uczy.

Albo może nie jest tak źle. Może przesadza. Przynajmniej nauczył się nie słuchać tego, co Louis mówi w trakcie seksu - rzeczy, których nie ma na myśli, które kiedyś powodowały, że Harry wariował bez sensu. Wie, że Louis go kocha, po prostu nie w sposób, którego chciałby jego mózg. Nie ma nic przeciwko.

Naprawdę.

*

Następnego dnia dostają z recepcji bardzo grzeczny telefon. Kobieta mówi im łamaną angielszczyzną, że nie chce w żaden sposób ingerować w ich osobiste sprawy, ale było na nich kilka spraw i czy mogliby być nieco ciszej?

Louis śmieje się niemal przez godzinę po odłożeniu telefonu, a potem żartuje sobie z tego cały dzień.

Harry sugeruje, by zeszli na dół i zapytali jak dojść do najbliższego seks shopu.


	3. Chapter 3

Po straumatyzowaniu biednej recepcjonistki (która ma światowej klasy pokerface; Louis jest pod wrażeniem) poprzez spytanie jej o to jak dojść do sex shopów (były dwa w okolicy), fetysz klubów (pięćdziesiąt mil do najbliższego) i plaży dla nudystów (tylko kilka mil stąd - dość blisko), znów idą na plażę. Louis surfuje podczas gdy Harry spada ze swojeje deski i kiedy są w wodzie wszystko jest tak, jak powinno. Harry uśmiecha się jasno i szczerze demonstrując pięćdziesiąt tysięcy sposobów na zrujnowanie pop-upa*.

Jednak kiedy znów znajdują się w pokoju, nastrój Harry'ego zmienia się i kiedy Louis sugeruje, by zeszli na dół, na basen, to oznajmia on, że wolałby zostać i poczytać. I ponieważ Louis jest wspaniałym przyjacielem, którzy daje spokój swoim przyjaciołom, kiedy ci potrzebują przestrzeni, to łapie aluzję i idzie na basen sam, spędzając noc na graniu w bilarda z jakimiś Niemkami.

Kiedy wraca, Harry jest głęboko pogrążony w czymś, co Niall nazywa ‘podniosłym nastrojem’, co oznacza, że chłopak opuszcza własną głowę i patrzy dużo na horyzont. Zazwyczaj robi wtedy szczęśliwą minę, która potrafi zmylić obcych, ale Louis umie to rozróżnić. Naprawdę, jeżeli Harry myśli, że Louis do teraz nie nauczył się rozpoznawać jego nastrojów, to - cóż, czuje się on nieco urażony.

Następne pięć dni mija niemal tak samo, i szóstego Louis ma już naprawdę dość. Są na wakacjach w Meksyku, na litość boską. Mają słońce i piasek i fale i, przede wszystkim, właśnie wrobili wszystkich na świecie w najbardziej epickie kłamstwo. Więc jeżeli nic nie stało się w domu (nie stało się, gdyby tak był któryś z chłopaków by do niego zadzwonił) to Louis naprawdę nie widzi powodu dla którego Harry miałby wyglądać jakby miał milion trudnych rzeczy na głowie.

Chyba, że już myśli o tym co stanie się, gdy wrócą do Anglii.

Louis jest zwolennikiem prokrastynacji**. Właściwie był całkowicie gotowy, by stworzyć religię poświęconą tej koncepcji. Nic dobrego nie przychodzi nigdy z myślenia o złych rzeczach zanim się one stanę, ponieważ albo okażą się tak gówniane jak się spodziewałeś, więc i tak będziesz się nimi martwić, albo okażą się lepsze niż się oczekiwałeś i okaże się, że obawiałeś się ich bez powodu. Więc carpe diem i w ogóle.

Ale jednak. Harry jest jego przyjacielem. I również od niecałego tygodnia, mężem Louisa, więc Louis czuje się dość mocno zobligowany, by pomóc mu wyciągnąć głowę z tyłka.

Na szczęście, Meksyk jest idealnym miejscem na taki rodzaj interwencji jaki planuje Louis. Jeżeli dobrze liczy to w lokalnym sklepie monopolowym mają w zapasie pięćdziesiąt trzy różnych rodzajów tequilli. Harry musi przestać się tak bardzo martwić, a Louis ma pomysł by temu zaradzić. I, według niego, ten pomysł jest dosyć genialny.

*

Zachód słońca w Meksyku jest naprawdę piękny. Rozciągający się poniżej ocean niemal się nie porusza a wokół jest sto różnych odcieni czerwieniu, różu i żółci rozpływających się w błękit. Zayn znalazłby na pewno jakiś wspaniały sposób, by to opisać, myśli Harry.

Obserwuje widok już od jakiegoś czasu, teraz skupiając się na grze kolorów na niebie i ciesząc się ciszą wczesnego wieczora. Louis porusza się po pomieszczeniu, robiąc coś, cokolwiek robi; Harry słuchał jednym uchem od kiedy wrócił z basenu. To wygodne, wiedza, że ktoś jest blisko, gotów dotrzymać mu towarzystwa jeżeli go zechce, a z drugiej strony zajmując się własnymi sprawami.

W tym momencie, sprawą Louisa najwyraźniej jest coś związanego z jedzeniem, ponieważ Harry może wyczuć lekki zapach barbeque, docierający do miejsca w którym siedzi i zdaje się on rosnąć na silę, kiedy drzwi na balkon otwierają się i Louis wchodzi, ciągnąc za sobą mały wózeczek.

-Obsługa hotelowa!

Wygląda na niezmiernie z siebie zadowolonego. Harry ukrywa uśmiech za książką, którą czytał od kilku dni.

-Przyniosłeś mi obiad?

-Dokładnie - odpowiada Louis. - Nigdy nie pozwól komuś powiedzieć, że o Ciebie nie dbam, Styles. I mam też prezenty!

Sięga pod wózek i wyciąga butelkę tequilli z rozmachem zazwyczaj zarezerwowanym dla królików wyciąganych z kapeluszy. Harry unosi brew.

-Naprawdę?

-Naprawdę, naprawdę - mówi Louis. - Jesteśmy w Meksyku. To jest właśnie Meksykański styl. Nie możesz odmówić. To byłoby odrzucenie wspaniałości tej kultury.

-Pamiętasz co stało się ostatnim razem, gdy piliśmy tequillę?

-Pamiętam - mówi Louis. A potem mruga do Harry'ego. - Było miło.

-Ja… - zaczyna Harry, a potem zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia co chce powiedzieć. - Miło? Ledwo mogłem chodzić następnego dnia.

-Harry, Harry, Harry - kręci głową Louis. - Co za brudne myśli. Oczywiście nawiązywałem do Liama tańczącego Macarenę.

-Oczywiście.

-Możliwe, że udało mi się to sflimować. Tak tylko mówię.

Harry przewraca teatralnie oczami, ale nie może opanować uśmiechu.

-Dobra, nalej mi jednego.

-Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem - mówi Louis i wypełnia dwa kieliszki po brzegi. Siada na leżaku obok Harry'ego i podaje mu shota, a następnie sięga do koszyka, wyciągając solniczkę i dwa plasterki cytryny. - Przechyl głowę w prawo.

-Nie - mówi Harry. - Tequilla jest w prządku. Spijanie shotów z mojego ciała - nie.

-Psujesz zabawę - dąsa się Louis z miną skrzywdzonego szczeniaka. Co gorsze, mógłby w tym rywalizować z Zaynem.

Harry zabiera sól z dłoni Louisa i rozsypuje ją na własnym nadgarstku.

-Wiem, wiem. Zachowuję się jak starzec, nie potrafię cieszyć się życiem i tak dalej, i tak dalej.

Uderza swoim kieliszkiem o kieliszek Louisa i wypija zawartość za jednym zamachem, a potem gryzie cytrynę i zamyka z przyjemności oczy, kiedy tequila pali jego gardło. Louis już trzyma butelkę, by dolać, kiedy Harry kręci głową i zamiast tego sięga po talerz i sztućce.

-Powiedziałem jeden, pamiętasz?

-Uważam, że liczenie shotów zaczyna się od pięciu - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się podczas gdy przełyka kolejny. Harry kręci na niego głową i podnosi jedną z pokrywek, która utrzymuje ich jedzenie ciepłym.

Grillowane żeberka. Louis naprawdę go kocha, myśli Harry z szczęśliwym westchnieniem.

*

-Popatrz, butelka się kręci - mówi Louis. A może to dwie butelki się kręcą. Marszczy brwi i przechyla głowę, mrużąc oczy, by lepiej się skoncentrować.

-Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że nie spadnie - odpowiada Harry. - Trudno będzie wyjaśnić to hotelowi, jeżeli uderzy kogoś w głowę i ten ktoś umrze.

Louis kiwa głową, a potem wpada na genialny pomysł.

-Powinniśmy zagrać!

-W co?

-W butelkę - odpowiada Louis, wskazując na przedmiot. - Popatrz, zaczęła bez nas.

-Myślę, że najważniejszą rzeczą w grę w butelkę jest to, że nie wiesz na kogo trafisz. To bez sensu, kiedy jest nas tylko dwóch - mówi Harry. Jest za daleko, myśli Louis. Aż na drugim leżaku, a to cały metr, a może nawet półtora. I, ponownie, dlaczego tak jest? Louis jest pewien, że już dawno zamierzał dołączyć do Harry'ego. Zaczyna wstawać, a potem nagle opada z powrotem. Jasne, ruch. Podstępna rzecz.

-W takim razie zagrajmy w prawdę czy wyzwanie - decyduje. - No weź. Nie zgodziłeś się na spijanie shotów z ciała i teraz jeszcze wetujesz mój wspaniały pomysł grania w butelkę. Po prostu, daj mi coś, dobra?

-Dobra - mówi Harry. - Prawda.

-Jaka jest prędkość w powietrzu nieobciążonej jaskółki?

-Europejskiej czy afrykańskiej? - pyta Harry, wykonując gest osoby wyrzuconej wysoko w powietrze.

-Europejskiej - odpowiada Louis. - Tego się nie spodziewałeś, prawda?

Harry jest przez chwilę cicho, bawiąc się czymś na kolanach. Louis chciałby myśleć, że to jego penis, ale, cóż, to raczej inny ruch. Louis się na tym zna.

-Dwadzieścia cztery mile na godzinę - mówi Harry, zadowolony z siebie. - No co? Wiem jak coś wygooglować.

-Oszustwo - mówi pewnie Louis. - Definitywne oszustwo. Musisz teraz zostać ukarany.

-Naprawdę? - odpowiada Harry. - Kto tak powiedział?

-Ja zainicjowałem tę grę - mówi Louis i, wow, słowo 'zainicjowałem’ jest naprawdę trudne do wymówienia, kiedy jesteś po połowie butelki tequili. - Więc jestem jedynym królem i władcą. Wszyscy mi się kłaniają.

-Och, nie wiem - mówi Harry i, czekaj, czy to uśmieszek? To zdecydowanie uśmieszek. - Co jeżeli moje kolana nie mogą tego znieść?

Louis natychmiastowo wyobraża sobie Harry'ego na kolanach. Bierze głęboki oddech. Gra, oczywiście. Powinien spróbować się skupić. Ale znów, Harry jest naprawdę strasznie daleko.

-Pocałuj mnie - mówi Louis, wyciągając ręce w kierunku chłopaka. - Chodź tutaj i mnie pocałuj.

Harry przez chwilę dziwnie się waha. Louis wydyma wargę.

-Dobra - mówi Harry, machając śmiesznie nogami, by podnieść się z leżaka i podchodzi do miejsca, gdzie siedzi Louis. - W porządku. Jeden pocałunek.

Jeden pocałunek. Jasne. Louis stara się nie uśmiechnąć.

Spodziewa się, że Harry usiądzie obok niego, może nawet okrakiem na jego biodrach i ułoży się na nim. Zamiast tego jednak, Harry opada na kolana na podłodze balkonu, tuż przy głowie Louis, pochyla się i przyciska najsłodszy pocałunek do jego warg.

Louis jest zbyt zaskoczony, by zareagować, przez co Harry odsuwa się nim w ogóle może oddać pocałunek. Sięga w stronę chłopaka, by przyciągnąć go z powrotem i niski, potrzebujący jęk ucieka z jego gardła.

Harry pochyla się z powrotem, całuje Louisa ponownie i Louis czuje się jakby pływał. Jest mu nagle zbyt gorąco, czuje jakby jego skóra opinała za mocno jego ciało, a każdy pocałunek chłopaka przynosi mu ulgę. Chwyta koszulę Harry'ego, rozpinając guziki. Jednak zanim może skończyć z pierwszym, Harry się odsuwa spoza jego zasięgu.

-Jesteś zalany - mówi Harry. - A ja nie jestem. Więc to się nie stanie. Po prostu… idź spać, dobrze? - brzmi jakby toczył konflikt z samym sobą. Louis podnosi się, udaje mu się usiąść. Wyciąga dłoń, by dotknąć twarz Harry'ego, pozostawiając ją po prostu na gorącej skórze.

-Haz - opuszczające jego usta brzmi jak zaproszenie i zarzut w jednym momencie. Oczy Harry'ego zamykają się i przez jeden, wspaniały moment, pochyla się ku dotykowi Louisa jakby to było jedyne miejsce w którym chciałby się znajdować. A potem…

-Nie możemy - mówi. Przez moment obejmuje dłoń Louisa swoją własną, po czym się odsuwa. - Zobaczymy się jutro.

-Czekaj - próbuje Louis, łapiąc rękaw Harry'ego zanim mógłby się on całkowicie odsunąć. - Co…

-Nie mogę - stwierdza Harry, co naprawdę nie ma sensu. - Nie dzisiaj. Przykro mi.

Wstaje i mija Louisa, idąc z powrotem do apartamentu. Louis mruga, a potem robi to jeszcze raz dla pewności. Harry po prostu wyszedł. Kręci głową, próbując ją oczyścić i zatrzymać kręcący się wokół niego świat.

Harry'ego nadal nie ma.

*

Harry budzi się w pustym łóżku. Szybkie spojrzenie po mieszkaniu potwierdza, że, owszem, Louis nie zszedł z balkonu poprzedniej nocy. Leży skulony na tym samym leżaku na którym Harry go zostawił, drżąc lekko od porannego powietrza. Harry chce owinąć go w miliony koców, wcisnąć się obok niego i założyć gniazdo z tylko ich dwójką wewnątrz, na zawsze.

Tak. Ma problemy, w porządku.

Odmówienie Louisowi poprzedniej nocy było dobrą decyzją - Harry jest o tym przekonany jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej - ale większa część jego nadal uważa, że tak nie było. Że mógł dać sobie z tym radę. Może to nie było coś co przychodziło mu naturalnie, ale już wcześniej udawało mu się doskonale przejść przez etap przyjaciół z korzyściami. Cieszy się z intymności, która przychodzi ze znania kogoś, ale nie pozwala sobie ponieść się emocjom. A przynajmniej tak było do teraz.

Ma wrażenie, że to wszystko się zmienia. Właściwie to nie jest tylko wrażenie. Harry wie, że może być tak ślepy jak wszyscy inni, ale próbuje się nie oszukiwać. Kurde, nigdy nie powinni byli wymyślić tego ślubu. Co do kurwy on sobie myślał?

Potrzebuje powietrza. Więcej powietrza. Zostawia kołdrę, którą owinął wokół siebie, z Louisem i wchodzi do środka, by znaleźć parę dresów i jakieś ubrania. Wygładza już koszulkę, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie należy ona do niego.

Pieprzyć wszystko.

Chwyta telefon i wychodzi, obliczajac różnicę czasu, podczas gdy jedzie windą na parter. Szósta rano w Meksyku oznacza, że w domu jest południe. Nick powinien nie spać. A jeżeli śpi to, cóż, Harry po prostu go obudzi, a później za to przeprosi.

Nick odbiera za trzecim sygnałem, witając się radośnie.

-Harry! Miłości mojego życia, która tak okrutnie mnie porzuciła! Jak tam miesiąc miodowy?

Harry chrząka.

-Czemu nigdy się w sobie nie zakochaliśmy?

-O czym ty mówisz? - pyta Nick. - Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni. Każdej nocy płaczę w poduszkę, robiąc laleczki voodoo w kształcie podłego złoczyńcy, który mi cię ukradł.

-Nick, ja nie żartuję.

Na drugim końcu zapada cisza, a potem znów pojawia się głos Nicka, tym razem brzmiącego poważnie.

-Co, naprawdę?

-Tak.

-Kurwa - mówi Nick. Harry w pełni zgadza się z tą oceną. - Kurwa, serio? Ty i Louis? Znowu? Naprawdę?

-Wiem - odpowiada Harry. Doszedł już do plaży. Jest tu naprawdę pięknie - cudowne tło dla celebrowania bycia tak cholernie zakochanym. Harry'emu chce śmiać się od tej ironii. - Myślę, że tym razem spieprzyłem.

-Dosłownie i w przenośni, jak zakładam - żartuje Nick, dzięki czemu Harry nieco się uśmiecha. - Ale mówiąc szczerze, nie mogę powiedzieć, że się tego nie spodziewałem.

-Nie?

-Cóż, posłuchaj - zaczyna Nick, wahając się. - Nie wiem czy chcesz usłyszeć tę część.

Harry też nie jest pewien, ale cóż.

-I tak mi powiedz.

-Czemu nigdy się w sobie nie zakochaliśmy? - zaczyna Nick ostrożnie. - Właściwie sporo o tym myślałem. Myślałem, że to się stanie w tamtym roku, kiedy ze mną mieszkałeś, kiedy regularnie lądowaliśmy razem w łóżku i nie widywaliśmy się z nikim innym. Zacząłem właściwie tego oczekiwać. Nieźle mnie to wystraszyło, prawdę mówiąc. Zacząłem myśleć o tym jak to by było zakochać się w nastoletniej sensacji świata mediów? Przygotowywałem się do tego. Ale okazało się, że nie miałem czym się martwić.

-Dlaczego?

-Ponieważ to nigdy nie mogło się stać - mówi Nick z westchnieniem. - Ty, Haroldzie, byłeś emocjonalnie niedostępny tak długo jak tylko cię znałem. Nie jesteś kimś, kto łatwo oddaje swoje serce, a kiedy już je oddajesz… cóż. Tak, myślę, że naprawdę jesteś udupiony. Przykro mi.

Harry opada na placek. Właśnie tego się obawiał.

-Kurwa.

-Rozumiem, że on nie jest po tej samej stronie? - pyta łagodnie Nick. - Inaczej nie brzmiałbyś tak mizernie.

-Nie, to… - mówi Harry, a potem milknie, ponieważ jak jest, tak naprawdę? Nie jest nawet pewien. - Jest tak jak było - decyduje. - Chce mnie, kiedy za dużo wypije, a przez resztę czasu zachowuje się jakby nic się nie stało. Chociaż czasami, był moment i myślę… nie wiem, Nick. Nie mam pojęcia co powinienem zrobić.

-Historia stara jak świat - mówi mądrze Nick. - Cóż, masz dwie opcje. A właściwie trzy.

-Tak.

-Pierwsze wyjście to zebranie się na odwagę, dojrzałość emocjonalna i całe to gówno. Co oznacza, że siadasz z nim na długą rozmowę, mówisz co ci leży na sercu i masz nadzieję, że chłopak nie spanikuje.

-Kuszące - mówi oschle Harry. - Jaki jest drugi wybór?

-Zmniejszasz straty i uciekasz - odpowiada Nick. - Co prawda, to może być nieco trudne w momencie, kiedy właśnie wzięliście ślub i wszyscy chcą wiedzieć co u was. Swoją drogą, moglibyście wpaść na show w przyszłym tygodniu, bo inaczej góra się wkurzy. To jedno z zagrożeń płynących z przyjaźnienia się z gorącą, skandaliczną gwiazdą popu.

-Dobra - mówi Harry. - Trzecia opcja?

-Czekasz - odpowiada Nick po prostu. - Możesz spróbować wybadać grunt. Użyj wymówki, że musicie być widywani razem publicznie. Wyrzuć kilka haczyków. Wyciągnij go powoli.

-On nie jest rybą.

-Haroldzie - mówi Nick, w sposób, który jak Harry wie, świadczy o tym, że się uśmiecha. - Louis Tomlinson jest twoim cholernym białym wielorybem.

Harry jęczy i chowa twarz w dłoniach.

*

Dzień Louisa staje się absolutnie wspaniały, jeżeli pominąć kaca z poprzedniej nocy. Obudził się na dźwięk fal, owinięty w kołdrę i na widok Harry'ego nalewającego im herbaty oraz pchającego maślane pieczywo w jego kierunku. Potem przespał się nieco, zjadł obiad i poszedł surfować. A teraz leży zawinięty na ich łóżku w apartamencie, czytając magazyn, który rozumie tylko w pięciu procentach, ponieważ jest po hiszpańsku, a Harry leży obok niego, czytając książkę i bawiąc się włosami Louisa.

Wydaje się być szczęśliwszy niż wcześniej. Louis jest mistrzem w napędzanych alkoholem interwencjach.

-Więc, myślałem sobie - mówi Harry.

-To nie brzmi dobrze - odpowiada Louis. Harry nadal bawi się jego włosami, ale nie jest tym do końca zainteresowany. - Już planujesz się ze mną rozwieźć?

-Zamknij się, mówię poważnie.

-Ja też - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się. - Proszę, nie rozwódź się ze mną, Haz. Mogę się zmienić, przysięgam.

Harry trzepie go w tył głowy.

-Próbuję być praktyczny. Mógłbyś ze mną współpracować?

-Zawsze - mówi Louis, przewracając się na bok, by móc rzucić Harry'emu najbardziej lubieżne spojrzenie. - Może możemy nad tym popracować teraz? - kładzie rękę na udzie Harry'ego i gładzi nią żartobliwie.

Harry odtrąca jego dłoń.

-Pomyślałem, że powinienem nadal mieszkać z Nickiem.

To zdecydowanie niszczy senny, radosny nastrój Louisa.

-Co?

-Wiem, że to nie do końca zgrywa się z naszą historia - kontynuuje Harry. - Ale może to dobry pomysł. Mniej zacierania granic, wiesz. Po prostu - wiesz, jak wszystko się skończyło, kiedy ostatnim razem ze sobą mieszkaliśmy. I teraz jest tak samo, tutaj, i to nie tak, że ja nie chcę - ponieważ oczywiście chcę, znaczy, chciałem - naprawdę… ale to. To może się nieco pogmatwać, wiesz? Kiedy będziemy musieli zachowywać się jakbyśmy byli w sobie zakochani. Po prostu myślę, że to mogłoby utrzymać nasz prywatny czas bardziej… racjonalnym.

-Racjonalnym?

-Cóż, tak. Wiesz.

-Twoje mieszkanie z Nickiem zamiast ze mną jest racjonalne? Nie będzie zacierało granic, jak to nazwałeś? - brzmi to ostrzej niż było zamierzone. Jednak Louisa to nie obchodzi.

Harry kiwa głową.

-Nie wziąłem ślubu z Nickiem.

-Nadal byście się pieprzyli? - wyrzuca Louis. Ma nagłe wspomnienie obudzenia się na kanapie po jednej z imprez Nicka i Harry'ego i znalezienia Harry'ego w kuchni, gdzie przygotowywał śniadanie, pokryty świeżymi malinkami, których na pewno nie zrobił Louis. Czuje się chory na samo wspomnienie. - Zdradziłbyś mnie w ten sposób? To dla ciebie takie łatwe?

-O czym ty… nawet nie wiem o co ci chodzi - prycha Harry. - Tak, jasne, sypiałem z Nickiem. I co z tego? Obaj byliśmy wolni, a poza tym to skończyło się kilka miesięcy temu. Nie wiem jaki jest twój problem.

-Nie mam żadnego problemy. Po prostu nie chcę, żeby każda gazeta pisała o tym, że zostałem zdradzony z Nickiem Grimshawem, dobra? - odpowiada Louis. - Mam trochę dumy.

-Doprawdy? Bo dla mnie to brzmi jakbyś był po prostu zaborczym dupkiem.

Och, pieprzyć to gówno.

-Jestem zaborczym dupkiem? - mówi Louis ze złością. - Ja? Potrafiłeś znaleźć najgłupszy pretekst, by mnie czymś zająć, kiedy byłem w tym samym pomieszczeniu co El, kiedy się ze sobą spotykaliśmy, ale nie, ja jestem zaborczym dupkiem. Naprawdę?

Harry wzdryga się, a potem patrzy w dal. Ześlizguje się z łóżka i podchodzi do szklanych drzwi, prowadzących na balkonie. Stoi tam po prostu, wyglądając naprawdę nieszczęśliwie.

-Przepraszam. Próbowałem być praktyczny.

W jakiś sposób brzmi na pokonanego. Louis czuje jak jego złość się topi. Zamyka oczy i próbuje skupić się na faktach. Harry powiedział,że chce być praktyczny. Może ma rację. Poza tym, że…

-Nie zostawaj z Nickiem - mówi cicho. - Nie wiem dlaczego nie jesteś pewien co do powrotu do mieszkania, ale jesteśmy drużyną, tak? Damy radę znaleźć rozwiązanie. Zamieszkaj ze mną.

-Chcę - mówi Harry, nadal patrząc w drugą stronę. - Po prostu… Nie wiem, Lou. Może po prostu jestem głupi.

-Nigdy nie jesteś głupi - oznajmia Louis. - I rozumiem o co ci chodzi z nie zacieraniem granic. Naprawdę. Po prostu… możemy o tym pomyśleć po powrocie? Odroczyć tę dyskusję?

-Tak, jasne.

Według Louisa, Harry nie brzmi na zbyt pewnego. Więc schodzi z łóżka i podchodzi do niego, owijając ramiona wokół chłopaka i kładąc policzek na jego ramieniu. Harry opiera się o niego, relaksując się nieco na uścisk Louisa. Louis się uśmiecha. Jest regularnym-zaklinaczem Harry'ego.

-Hej, chodźmy gdzieś na kolację - mówi. - To nasza ostatnia noc tutaj, a potem musimy wrócić do krwawego bałaganu wściekłych garniturów, którzy prawdopodobnie mają już dla nas przygotowany plan promocji. Więc cieszmy się wakacjami zanim do tego wrócimy.

Harry kiwa głową, relaksując się. Louis wsuwa rękę pod rąbek jego koszulki, pozostawiając ją na brzuchu Harry'ego. Harry jest ciepły i stabilny i pachnie absolutnie wspaniale. Louis nie może oprzeć się śledzeniu przez moment linii jego dżinsów, pozwalając czubkowi palca wśliznąć się pod nią, zaledwie na ćwierć cala.

-Mamy teraz przerwę od wszystkiego - mówi, odwracając głowę, by móc prześledzić linię szyi Harry'ego czubkiem nosa. - Po prostu chcę się cieszyć tym, że tutaj z tobą jestem i tym, że jesteśmy nami zanim będziemy znów musieli wrócić do rzeczywistości. Więc chodźmy na kolację. I jeżeli potem będziemy się pieprzyć to po prostu się stanie, wiesz? To dość przyzwoity sposób na zakończenie wakacji, przynajmniej według mnie. Prawdopodobnie i tak nie powinniśmy być z nikim innym dopóki nie zakończymy tej całej sprawy z małżeństwem.

Harry przez dłuższą chwilę spogląda na ocean, wyraźnie coś rozważając. Jest nieco zbyt dramatyczny, według Louisa, ponieważ, naprawdę, udało im się do tej pory nie pokomplikować spraw. Więc co jeżeli będą lądować w łóżku, kiedy będą tego potrzebowali? Czy nie od tego ma się przyjaciół?

(Dobra, może Louis widzi wadę w tym akurat argumencie, ale pieprzyć to. On i Harry zawsze byli wyjątkowi. Pasowali do siebie. To jest proste. Uprawianie seksu po pijaku jest tylko wisienką na torcie).

-Dobra - mówi Harry. - Chodźmy na kolację. Pod jednym warunkiem: żaden z nas dzisiaj nie pije.

Louis czuje małe ukłucie czegoś nieprzyjemnego, ponieważ mógł, podświadomie, poświęcić rozmyślaniu nad 'ostatnim pieprzeniu w wakajce’ nieco więcej czasu niż zamierzał, a sama myśl o siedzeniu na przeciwko Harry'ego przy małym stoliku i możliwości wypicia alkoholu, który otworzyłby jego mózg i dał nieskończone możliwości dalszego działania powoduje, że jest w pół twardy w swoich spodniach. Z drugiej strony, jeżeli Harry nie chce już z nim sypiać, upicie go, by zmienił zdanie nie byłoby zbyt fajne. Prawdopodobnie mogłoby to być uważane za głwałt, który nie. Louis krzywi się.

-Przepraszam. Nie chciałem…

-Louis - mówi łagodnie Harry i, wow, jego twarz nagle jest bardzo blisko. - Nie chodziło mi o to, że nie chcę uprawiać z tobą seksu. Po prostu nie chcę być wstawiony w trakcie.

Louis musi wyglądać na tak samo zdezorientowanego jak się czuje, ponieważ Harry lituje się nad nim, przewracając oczami i całuje jego policzek po czym się odsuwa.

-Przestań wyglądać na tak pokrzywdzonego. Wszystko jest w porządku.

-Nie przeszkadza ci, że się pieprzymy, ale chcesz to robić na trzeźwo? - pyta Louis, upewniając się. To nie ma dla niego żadnego sensu, ale hej, może Harry ma jakiś dziwny fetysz o którym nigdy mu nie powiedział. Może ma ochotę na coś co wymaga zachowania równowagi. Może chciałby to zrobić przy ścianie? Louis zdecydowanie mógłby się na to zgodzić.

I wtedy uderza go okropna myśl.

-Nie zrobiłem nic strasznego ostatnim razem, prawda? - pyta, a w jego głowie pojawia się milion żenujących scenariuszy. - Jak, nie zapomniałem schować zębów czy coś? Kurwa, zrobiłem to, prawda? Ugryzłem twojego penisa, ponieważ byłem za bardzo schlany żeby poprawnie ci obciągnąć. Jezu, tak ba…

Twarz Harry'ego rozpada się, nie ma na to innego słowa. W kącikach jego oczu pojawiają się prawdziwe łzy od tego, jak mocno się śmieje.

Okej, ale szczerze.

-Nie martw się, nie ugryzłeś mnie - udaje się wydusić Harry'emu, kiedy wreszcie oddycha głębiej. - Cóż, nie w miejscu w którym nie chciałbym być ugryziony.

Och, ten mały…

Wysoki pisk Harry'ego, kiedy Louis powala go na podłogę i zaczyna łaskotać, może być bardzo satysfakcjonujący.

*

Harry spędza mniej więcej milion lat na wybraniu tego, co ma założyć tej nocy. Wie, że to głupie. Prawdopodobnie nic się nie stanie. Ale i tak da temu szansę, wszystlo jedno. Było to łatwiejsze, kiedy byli pozbawieni zahamowań. Prawdopodobnie podjął jedną z najgłupszych decyzji w swoim życiu, ale.

Po prostu musi wiedzieć, to tyle.

W końcu wybiera białą koszulę z krótkim rękawem, idealną na ciepłą, meksykańską noc, i parę dżisnów, w których na pewno będzie mu za gorąco, ale odwalają dobrą robotę jeżeli chodzi o jego nogi i tyłek. Układa włosy, stawia na odrobinę wody kolońskiej i wychodzi z łazienki. Louis wyleguje się na leżaku, na balkonie, nadal w szortach i koszulce, którą miał wcześniej na plaży. Kiedy zauważa Harry'ego, musi spojrzeć ponownie i przez chwilę tylko na siebie patrzą, a potem Louis odwraca wzrok i przejeżdża dłonią przez poplątane włosy, wyglądając jakby nagle poczuł się nieswojo.

-Ja, um - mówi, wskazując na Harry'ego, a potem na siebie. - Powinienem, um. Przebrać się. Powinienem się przebrać. Sekundkę.

Mija Harry'ego w drodze do apartamentu, podchodzi do szafy i zaczyna przeglądać wieszaki z niezwykłą prędkością. Potem chwyta coś co musi być połową jego ubrań z szafy i idzie do łazienki. Harry przełyka. Niekoniecznie chciał żeby Louis czuł się nieubrany.

Jest w połowie gotowy, by podążyć za Louisem do łazienki i powiedzieć mu żeby zapomniał o tym wszystkim. By zasugerować zjedzenie w pokoju. By obejrzeć jakieś słabe filmy dopóki nie zasną, a potem obudzić się i spakować rano. Jednak zanim może to zrobić, Louis wraca, ubrany w parę obcisłych dżisnów i czarną koszulkę, która powoduje, że Harry chce przycisnąć go do ściany i wycałować jego obojczyki.

-Gotowy? - pyta Louis, chwytając portfel z tylnej kieszeni szortów i rzucając szybkie spojrzenie w lustro.

Harry nie może powiedzieć, że jest gotowy, ale i tak podąża za Louisem.

*

Louis jest zdenerwowany. Co jest kompletnie niedorzeczne. Po prostu wyszedł na kolację. Z Harrym. Który siedzi obok niego, paplając o tym czy powinien zrobić sobie następny tatuaż na prawej czy lewej łydce. W sumie to dość normalny wieczór, więc te wszystkie motylki w jego brzuchu mogłyby go pocałować gdzieś i zostawić wreszcie w spokoju.

To nie jest randka.

Nie jest. A nawet gdyby nią była (ale nie jest), to niby dlaczego spotykanie się z Harrym miało powodować, że czuje się nerwowo? Harry byłby wspaniałą randką; Louis jest tego pewien. Byłby uprzejmy i zabawny i prawdopodobnie spędziliby razem wspaniały czas. Nie wspominając o tym, że na pewno zakończyliby tę noc niesamowicie.

Właściwie, to może być częścią problemu.

Kurwa, dlaczego on zgodził się na tę rzecz z nie piciem alkoholu? Teraz, kiedy jego mózg rzeczywiście stał się czujny i gotowy by o czymś myśleć. Jak o sposobie w jaki Harry je grillowane krewetki. Albo o tym jak pochyla się, by wyszeptać coś do ucha Louisa, mimo, że są niemal sami w rogu patio. Kradnie kęsy kolacji Louisa, dokładnie wiedząc co on o tym myśli. Harry jest jedną z trzech osób, którym Louis pozwala na tak okropne zachowanie. Pozostałą dwójką są dzieci; najwyraźniej Harry uznał to za swój specjalny przywilej.

Jakby próbując udowodnić jego rację, Harry pochyla się i kradnie kawałek awokado z jego talerza. Ich dłonie ocierają się o siebie, a Harry pozwala utrzymać ten kontakt, patrząc Louisowi w oczy, kiedy unosi owoc do ust i gryzie go, przykładając wiele uwagi do oblizywania swojego kciuka. Uśmiecha się na Louisa, najwyraźniej ciesząc się wyprowadzaniem go z równowani. Louis mruży oczy.

Obaj mogą grać w tę grę. A skoro Harry wyraźnie stwierdził, że seks nie był całkiem wykluczony tej nocy, Louis nie ma tak naprawdę nic do stracenia, czyż nie?

Jezu, czuje się jakby nie pieprzył się z nikim od miesięcy. Co, jak wie, nie jest prawdą, a eksponat 1A siedzi tuż przed nim i w ogóle.

-Poczekaj, masz trochę… - mówi, wskazując na ogólne miejsce wokół ust Harry'ego. Nie dostanie za to punktów za kreatywność, ale Louis zawsze doceniał klasykę.

Harry ociera kąciki ust serwetką.

-Już?

-Nie całkiem - mówi Louis. Zabiera serwetkę z rąk Harry'ego i pochyla się blisko, upewniając się by przechylić głowę, kiedy przejeżdża materiałem po konturze jego ust. - Już.

-Dziękuję.

-Nie ma problemu, pozwól mi tylko… - przerywa świadomie, przenosząc dotyk na szczękę Harry'ego, potem na jego szyję, robiąc to lekko i prowokująco.

Widzi jak Harry przełyka - z pewną trudnością, a przynajmniej tak to wygląda - a Louis gratuluje sobie swoim płynnym zdolnościom uwodzenia. Patrzy Harry'emu w oczy i zauważa widoczne rozszerzenie jego źrenic. To bardzo dobrze. Jeżeli to jest gra to Louis ją wygra.

-Myślę, że przegapiłeś miejsce za moim uchem - mamrocze Harry, przechylając głowę na bok, by dać Louisowi lepszy dostęp. Jest tam mały siniak i Louis nagle ma przebłysk żywego wspomnienia z przykładania ust do tego miejsca i mocnego ssania.

Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego,że się gapił, kiedy Harry, nie-tak-dyskretnie chrząka.

Idiota. Zdecydowanie stracił kilka punktów. Harry unosi brew, złośliwie, przechylając głowę w drugą stronę, a Louis może zobaczyć tam kolejne znaki, tuż przy linii włosów i przypomina sobie swoje zęby znajdujące się dokładnie tam.

Kurwa. Harry jest w tym zbyt dobry. A Louis stracił wprawę. Odsuwa się nieco i podnosi widelec, nakładając nieco jedzenia do ust głównie po to, by móc się na czymś skupić. Jest pewien, że jedzenie jest wspaniałe, ale w tym momencie, ledwo czuje jego smak. Harry pochyla się i styka swoje czoło z czołem Louisa przez co zapomina on jak się oddycha.

-Mówiłeś coś o pieprzeniu? - mówi Harry cicho. - Chcesz od tego zacząć?

To cholernie dobrze, że są teraz obaj obrzydliwie bogaci, ponieważ Louis nawet nie chce wiedzieć ile pieniędzy rzuca na stół. Chwyta rękę Harry'ego i ciągnie go w stronę wyjścia. Chwilę później, biegną razem w stronę hotelu.

*

Louis spał w swoim życiu dokładnie z pięcioma osobami. Czterema z nich były dziewczyny, piątą był Harry. Lubi seks. Zawsze uważał go za bardzo przyjemny. Bardzo satysfakcjonujący. Wspaniały stary sposób na spędzenie czasu. Zazwyczaj był bardziej lub mniej wstawiony w trakcie, ponieważ alkohol powodował, że był napalony i zmniejszał obawę przed zostaniem odrzuconym. Nigdy o tym wcześniej nie myślał, ponieważ, jak bardzo mogłoby się to różnić od seksu na trzeźwo?

Zmienia teraz tę opinię. Nic nie wiedział.

Leży na środku łóżka, z rękami wyciągniętymi nad głową. Harry dotyka go od czasu, który wydaje się wiekami, zaznaczając każdy cal jego ciała swoimi zębami, językiem, ustami, dłońmi. Tylko po to by dotrzeć do jednego miejsca i zacząć wędrówkę od nowa. Louis jest bliski trzęsieniu się, rozdarty pomiędzy pragnieniem tego, co Harry mu robi a powiedzeniem mu, by przestał się z nim drażnić.

Ręce Harry'ego odkrywają teraz wnętrze ud Louisa, krążąc coraz bliżej miejsca w którym Louis pragnie ich najbardziej. Zasysa ostry oddech, kiedy jeden palec ociera się o tył jego jąder, i wstrzymuje go, kiedy przesuwa się on dalej, gładząc go delikatnie.

-Mogę…? - pyta Harry, patrząc na niego, kiedy czubek jego palca śledzi krawędź dziurki Louisa. - Boże, jesteś taki niesamowity.

Louis przełyka ciężko.

-Ja nigdy…

-Wiem - mówi Harry. Jego palec staje się nieco bardziej natarczywy, przyciskany do środka wystarczająco mocno, by dać obraz tego co mogłoby się stać, gdyby Louis się zgodził. - Chcesz tego?

-Tak - chrypi Louis, usiłując unieść nieco biodra. Palec Harry'ego zostaje wciśnięty nieco mocniej i Louis czuje jakby ogień przepłynął przez jego kręgosłup. - Och, kurwa, tak.

-Przepraszam czy to było 'tak’? - pyta Harry, ponieważ jest małym gównem, a Louis mu się za to odwdzięczy. Naprawdę. Kiedy tylko do jego mózgu dotrze wystarczająco krwi, by mógł coś wymyślić.

Harry przenosi wagę ciała, leżąc między nogami Louisa, robiąc sobie lepszy dostęp. Pochyla się i kładzie dłoń na penisie Louisa, dotykając tylko część poniżej główki w sposób, który nigdy nie zawodzi. Louis jest jakieś trzy sekundy od dojście, kiedy Harry nagle się odsuwa, przenosząc dłoń, by ścisnąć jego penisa niemal boleśnie ciasno.

-Nie dochodź - mówi. - Później będziesz zbyt wrażliwy i to może boleść. Nie chcę cię zranić. Więc powiedz mi, kiedy będziesz zbyt blisko.

Nie dochodź. Jasne. Louis nie ma pojęcia jak ma wykonać polecenie. Jego penis jest ciężki między nogami. Wystarczyłaby tylko ręka i doszedłby w kilka sekund. Prawdę mówiąc, byłby zaskoczony gdyby potrzebował więcej niż tylko jednego pociągnięcia.

-Oddychaj, Lou - mówi Harry. Odsunął się nieco, dając mu trochę przestrzeni i gładząc jego uda pewnymi, uspokajającymi ruchami. Louis przełyka ciężko ślinę i robi to, co mu powiedziano, oddychając głęboko przez nos i wypuszczając powietrze ustami tak wolno jak tylko może. Zajmuje mu to chwilę, ale w końcu czuje jak jego ciało zaczyna odpowiadać, odciągając go od krawędzi. Kiwa lekko głową w stronę Harry'ego.

Harry ponownie opuszcza głowę, nosem przejeżdżając po wnętrzu uda Louisa. Louis przechyla głowę i patrzy w sufit, próbując oddychać wolno nawet, kiedy usta Harry'ego zbliżają się do jego bolącego penisa. Czuł je tam już wcześniej i za każdym razem to uwielbiał. Teraz jednak niemal boi się na to pozwolić, biorąc pod uwagę to jak reaguje jego ciało.

-Odpręż się - mówi Harry, co jest zabawne. Naprawdę, cóż za niesamowity komik. Louis otwiera usta, by mu to powiedzieć, jednak zostaje mu to brutalnie przerwane.

Przez język Harry'ego. Liżący ścieżkę w dół jego jąder i dotykający lekko jego dziurkę.

Jezu Chryste, Louis naprawdę umrze.

Głośny jęk opuszcza jego usta, kiedy Harry ponownie porusza językiem, a potem wydaje z siebie kolejny, kiedy Harry przybliża się jeszcze i całkowicie oddaje się lizaniu jego wejścia. Traci poczucie czasu, kiedy Harry go otwiera, dwa razy musi poprosić go by przestał, kiedy jego orgazm zbliża się tak bardzi, że niemal może go poczuć. Kiedy Harry wreszcie wspina się na łóżko, by chwycić lubrykant i prezerwatywy, położone wcześniej na szafce nocnej, Louis jest wrakiem człowieka.

-Hej - mamrocze Harry, tuż obok jego ucha. - Nadal tego chcesz? - przyciska pocałunek na szyi Louisa, kiedy ten próbuje sformułować jakąś odpowiedź.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie jest na sto procent pewien. Wszystko co zdarzyło się od kiedy wrócili z restauracji było skrajnie przytłaczające. Dodając do tego to, że oddał całą kontrolę nad swoim ciałem w ręce Harry'ego…

To po prostu nieco trudne. I przez 'trudne’ ma na myśli 'kurewsko przerażające’.

Ale z drugiej strony, jest całkowicie przekonany, że jeżeli tego teraz nie zrobi to będzie żałował. Ponieważ on tego chce. Więcej niż chce - nie ma słowa na to bezwzględne uczucie, na pozytywnie potrzebujące gorąco w jego ciele, które jest czymś więcej niż pragnieniem i potrzebą.

Przyciąga twarz Harry'ego i próbuje przekazać wszystko czego nie może powiedzieć za pomocą pocałunku. W jakiś sposób, Harry zdaje się to rozumieć, ponieważ otwiera lubrykant i rozciera nieco na swoich palcach. Ponownie całuje Louisa i wsuwa pierwszy palec, a Louis jest wdzięczny za znajome uczucie ust Harry'ego na jego własnych, by nieco go rozproszyć. Harry dodaje kolejny palec i jest tak cholernie delikatny z dotykiem, rozciągając Louisa i rozsycając w nim potrzebę do niemożliwych poziomów.

-Harry, proszę - wydusza Louis, sięgając w stronę ciała Harry'ego i czując niemal ulgę, kiedy owija dłoń wokół penisa chłopaka. - Jeżeli nie zaczniesz mnie pieprzyć w ciągu trzydziestu sekund to…

Harry pochyla się i przerywa mu kolejnym, głębokim pocałunkiem i nareszcie rozrywa opakowanie prezerwatywy i nakłada ją. Louis pomaga. A przynajmniej próbuje. Po prostu rusza rękoma, które Harry odpędza, pchając nieco jego biodra.

-Odwróć się.

Louis to robi. Chwyta poduszkę i kładzie ją pod swoją klatką piersiową, nagle potrzebując czegoś solidnego o co mógłby się oprzeć. Harry nadal jest irytująco powolny, unosząc się nad nim,a potem zaczynając wciskać się do środka. Niemal bolesne rozciągnięcie powoduje, że zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie, kiedy opiera się na ramionach, by uzyskać jakąś dźwignię, by mógł się odepchnąć, biorąc więcej. Boże, czuje się tak cudownie zachłanny.

-Jezu, Lou - jęczy Harry. - Proszę, przestań tak robić, albo nie wytrzymam długo.

Louis go ignoruje i odpycha się mocniej, unosząc głowę, rozciągając się do granic możliwości. Jak to możliwe, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił? Cholera jasna, tracił coś wspaniałego, to na pewno.

Harry wypuszcza z siebie jęk, ale zaczyna poruszać biodrami. Nadal próbuje robić to wolno, być delikatny. Co - tyle wystarczy. Naprawdę.

-Więcej - żąda, poruszając biodrami, eksperymentalnie kręcąc małe ósemki. - Mam się dobrze, Haz. Tak dobrze. Proszę, po prostu już mnie pieprz.

-Jezu, kiedyś mnie zabijesz - dyszy Harry, podnosząc w końcu tempo. Łapie biodra Louisa obydwoma rękami i pieprzy go mocno, idealnymi pchnięciami, które powodują małe ukłucia przyjemności wybuchające na całej skórze Louisa.

Tak.

Boże, tak.

Louis chowa głowę w poduszce i pozwala Harry'emu przejąć kontrolę, pozwala mu poruszać się tak jak chce, użyć jego ciała tak jak tego potrzebuje. Nie zdaje sobie nawet sprawy, kiedy jego dłoń zaczyna wędrować dopóki nie znajduje się ona na jego penisie i wtedy przyjemność nadchodzi już falami, doprowadzając go, i Harry'ego razem z nim, na krawędź.

Później leżą obok siebie, dysząc. Louis nie czuje nóg; nie jest nawet pewien czy jeszcze je ma. Może mógłby zostać z Harrym w łóżku na zawsze, myśli leniwie. Nigdy nie musiałby już chodzić. To byłoby miłe.

Odwraca się ostrożnie, zawijając się przy boku Harry'ego. Harry przyciąga go bliżej i zagrzebuje dłoń w jego włosach, bawiąc się nimi sennie i drapiąc jego skórę głowy w sposób, który powoduje, że Louis ma ochotę zacząć mruczeć niczym kot.

Pochyla się w stronę dotyku i wzdycha szczęśliwie, czując jak zbliża się coraz bliżej snu.

Tak. 'Na zawsze’ wydaje się być całkiem dobrym planem.

 

*[x]

** odkładanie rzeczy na później. Uczę się nowych słów, jej!!


	4. Chapter 4

Di dum di di dum di dum dum. Di dum di di dum di dum dum.

Harry jęczy, próbując odwrócić się od dźwięku. Alarm staje się coraz głośniejszy i Harry czuje silne pragnienie, by po prostu złapać cokolwiek i rzucić to, co wydaje z siebie ten hałas, prosto w najbliższą ścianę. Czego nie powinien robić, ponieważ jest to budzik ustawiony na jego telefonie.

-Cholera jasna, wyłącz to - błaga Louis, z miejsca obok, brzmiąc tak samo ochryple i mizernie. Prawdopodobnie powinni byli pójść spać o wiele wcześniej niż to zrobili, biorąc pod uwagę, że na zewnątrz jest nadal ciemno, a ich lot jest za mniej niż trzy godziny. Cholera, muszą się spakować.

-Musimy wstać - mówi Harry. - Poranny samolot.

-Chrzanić samolot - odpowiada Louis. - Zostańmy tu na zawsze. Meksyk to dobre miejsce do życia.

-Żałuję, że nie możemy - mówi Harry, a potem siada, odsuwając kołdrę. - Dawaj, Lou, wstawaj.

-Nienawidzę cię - informuje go Louis, zwijając się w kłębek, próbując wyszarpać z powrotem kawałek kołdry, by się przykryć. - Cofam wszystkie miłe rzeczy, które kiedykolwiek o tobie powiedziałem. To same kłamstwa. Naprawdę.

-Też cię kocham - odpowiada automatycznie Harry i coś w nim zaczyna boleć, kiedy wypowiada te słowa. Pochyla się, przyciskając szybki pocałunek do włosów Louisa, a potem bezceremonialnie spycha chłopaka z łóżka. - Zacznij się pakować. Zadzwonię po herbatę.

*

Louis jest martwy, martwiejszy, najmartwiejszy. Najbardziej martwy. Nieważne. Chodzi o to, że siedzi z tyłu samochodu, jadąc na lotnisko po tych trzech, niedorzecznie krótkich, godzinach snu. To smutne, że to nie jest coś nowego, ponieważ mieli tak cały czas, kiedy byli w trasie, ale tego ranka, Louis jest wykończony nie tylko brakiem snu ale i bólem spowodowanym spektakularnym pieprzeniem. Więc jest praktycznie zombie. I, w takich okolicznościach, powinien być zrzędliwy. Harry, oferujący mu co chwilę napoje energetyczne i przekąski, najwyraźniej też spodziewa się zrzędliwości, przywykł do tego do tego stopnia, że jest w stanie próbować udobruchać Louisa na autopilocie.

Jednak Louis nie jest zrzędliwy. Jest cholernie zmęczony, owszem, i czuje ból w miejscach do których nie przywykł, ale głównie jest po prostu... bardzo, ale to bardzo, napalony.

Chodzi o to - myślał, że miał dobry seks, będący niemal na granicy świetnego. A po poprzedniej nocy, wie, że to nieprawda i również tym, co teraz czuje jest powtórzenie tego. Natychmiast, jeżeli to możliwe.

A skoro on i Harry muszą utrzymać wizerunek szczęśliwego małżeństwa, Louis nie może wyjść do przypadkowego klubu dla gejów w środku Londynu, by znaleźć kogoś gorącego, gotowego go wypieprzyć, prawda? Co znaczy, że cały pomysł Harry'ego z niezacieraniem linii i utrzymywanie prywatnej części związku czysto platonicznym jest całkowicie okropny i musi zostać zniszczony.

Louis potrzebuje strategii.

Dowiedzenie się dlaczego Harry nie chce nadal z nim sypiać wydaje się dobrym początkiem. Wszystko co powiedział odnosi się do tego, że martwi się, iż seks w jakiś sposób skomplikuje sprawy między nimi - co, nie ma sensu, prawdę mówiąc. Stosunku płciowe i brak komplikacji brzmi, według Louisa, jak fantastyczny pomysł. A Harry nie może martwić się o siebie, ponieważ jest niesamowicie dobry w utrzymywaniu takich relacji. Z tego co Louis wie, niemal każda osoba z którą Harry spał przez kilka poprzednich lat była wybrana z grona jego znajomych, a potem udawało mu się pozostawać z nimi na stopie przyjacielskiej. Więc dlaczego...

Och.

Właściwie to może być wina Louisa. Dużo mówi podczas seksu, wie, że tak jest. Wie również, że czasami alkohol i seks powodują,że mówi rzeczy, których nie ma na myśli. Całkowicie wystraszył El, kiedy powiedział jej, że ją kocha i chce ją poślubić za pierwszym razem, kiedy ze sobą spali. Na swoją obronę ma to, że byli pośrodku trasy, sambuca miała w tym swój udział i coś w sposobie w jaki Eleanor pachniała tej nocy spowodowało, że nieco oszalał. Nadal. Nie było to zbyt dobre, delikatnie mówiąc.

A ponieważ był całkowicie wstawiony po ślubie i kiedy pieprzyli się ze sobą na balkonie, szanse na to, że coś wypaplał są przerażające. I Harry mógł to źle zinterpretować, a potem zdecydował ochłodzić stosunki między nimi.

Co oznacza, że Louis musi wszystko wyjaśnić. Upewnić się, że Harry wie, że są po tej samej stronie. A potem, ma nadzieję, dotrzeć do najbliższej powierzchni płaskiej i zacząć nadrabiać stracony czas.

Tyle, że gdy podnosi wzrok, zauważa Harry'ego skulonego na siedzeniu z głową opartą o szybę, śpiącego spokojnie. I nie ma możliwości, żeby Louis mógł mu to przerwać, nie z czekającym ich dziesięciogodzinnym lotem i tak małą ilością odpoczynku poprzedniej nocy. Więc robi drugą najlepszą rzecz jaka przychodzi mu do głowy - przesuwa się na swoim siedzeniu i przytula się do boku Harry'ego.

Jest dobrze. Po prostu też się prześpi; mogą porozmawiać w trakcie lotu.

I dołączyć do Mile High Club, jeżeli Louis ma coś do powiedzenia.

*

Harry jest w środku swojego posiłku, kiedy Louis pochyla się do niego i mówi:

-Poprzednia nocy była kurewsko niesamowita, wiesz.

Mówi to jakby zagajał pogawędkę o pogodzie lub jedzeniu leżącym przed nimi.

Harry odpowiada poprzez zadławienie się kawałkiem ryby, który właśnie włożył do ust.

To szczęście w nieszczęściu, ponieważ całe to kaszlenie i powolne picie wody, które po tym następuje, daje mu kilka minut, by wziąć się w garść, kilka chwil, których naprawdę potrzebuje, biorąc pod uwagę to jak bardzo przyśpieszył jego puls.

Dobrze, więc. Prawdopodobnie powinien jakoś odpowiedzieć. Miło i przyjemnie.

-Um, dziękuję? - jest tym, co mówi. Co, cóż, nie jest idealne. Jednak mogłoby być o wiele gorsze, więc Harry uważa to za wygraną.

-Więc, wiesz, że miałem tendencję, by mówić ludziom, iż jestem hetero - kontynuuje Louis, nadal śmiało. - Ponieważ nieważne co myślę o mijającym mnie, atrakcyjnym kolesiu, to dziewczyny są urocze przez co stałem się leniwy. Ale ostatnia noc... Nawet nie wiem. Najwyraźniej mój tyłek ma inną opinię na temat mojej orientacji.

Harry bierze kolejny łyk wody, próbując utrzymać swój mózg z daleka od trybu odtwarzania.

-Wiesz, możesz być hetero i lubić mieć rzeczy w swoim tyłku.

-Tak, dobra - odpowiada Louis. - Ale kiedy ta rzecz w twoim tyłku jest zamontowana do naprawdę atrakcyjnego gościa, jestem dość pewny, że większość ludzi umieściłoby to na gejowskiej części skali. Włączając w to mnie. Nie wspominając już innych rzeczy, które ze sobą robiliśmy. Były dość bajecznie gejowskie, jeżeli o tym pomyślisz.

-Więc jestem atrakcyjny? - mówi Harry, próbując znieść rozmowę na bardziej znajome grunty, podczas gdy jego żołądek fika małe koziołki w oczekiwaniu. Co jeżeli?

Louis pochyla się bliżej, wystarczająco blisko, by mogli zetknąć się czołami.

-Jesteś najbardziej atrakcyjnym kolesiem jakiego znam.

Harry zamyka oczy i głęboko oddycha. Szczęście napływa szybko i jest rozerwany pomiędzy pozbyciem się resztki przestrzeni między nimi i pocałowaniem Louisa, a wysłuchaniem co jeszcze ma do powiedzenia.

-Też jesteś dosyć wspaniały - mówi, kochając sposób w jaki oczy Louisa zapalają się na ten komplement. Jak na kogoś, kto kilkakrotnie znajdował się na szczycie list 'Najbardziej przystojnych mężczyzn' Louis staje się niedorzecznie zadowolony, kiedy słyszy, iż jest atrakcyjny. - Właściwie, cholernie seksowny.

-Cieszę się, że tak uważasz - odpowiada Louis. - Ponieważ myślałem o tym, co powiedziałeś.

-Och? O której części?

-Tej o nie zacieraniu linii - oznajmia Louis. Odwraca się, gładząc czubek głowy Harry'ego swoją własną i pozostanie nieruchomym i nie przyciągnięcie Louisa do pocałunku zabiera Harry'emu wiele wysiłku.

-I?

-Myślę, że powinniśmy je zacierać - mówi cicho Louis, tuż obok ucha Harry'ego. - Właściwie uważam, że powinniśmy to robić cały czas, w różny i nietypowy sposób.

-Lou...

-Myślę, że jestem gejem - kontynuuje Louis. - Może bi, ale im więcej myślę o poprzedniej nocy tym bardziej w to wątpię. Po prostu... nigdy się tak nie czułem. I to wiele zmieniło. Dla mnie. I to przytłaczające i cholernie przerażające, ale nie mogę... nie mogę ignorować tego, co się stało. Więc.

-Więc? - powtarza Harry. Jego dłoń leży na udzie Louisa, głaszcząc je bezmyślnie. To jest to; to jest moment w którym wszystko wraca na swoje miejsce.

-Więc chcę żebyś wiedział, że potrafię rozdzielić te dwie rzeczy - mówi Louis.

Harry zamiera, jego dłoń zatrzymuje się, ponieważ co? Jak jest...

-Zdaję sobie sprawę, że mogłem powiedzieć dziwne rzeczy, kiedy ze sobą spaliśmy i byłem kompletnie wstawiony - mówi Louis. - Ale nieważne co to było, obiecuję, że nie miałem tego na myśli. Chcę nadal z tobą sypiać. Rano, w południe i w nocy, jeżeli to możliwe, ponieważ poprzednia noc była... ale nie mam nic przeciwko byciu tylko tym. Właściwie, uważam, że to byłoby idealne.

To jak próba przeskoczenia czegoś, a później uświadomienie sobie, ze miałeś sznur przywiązany do pleców: wszystko zatrzymuje się, a ty z szokiem opadasz na ziemię. Harry cofa rękę, jego umysł mota się.

-Nie musisz się bać, że się w tobie zakocham - mówi poważnie Louis, ponieważ nie ma bladego pojęcia, co w ten sposób robi Harry'emu. Prawdopodobnie myśli, że reakcja Harry'ego jest czymś w stylu... tak, nie, Harry nie ma siły, by przetwarzać co się dzieje.

-Znaczy, kocham cię, oczywiście, że tak - nie przerywa Louis. - Jesteś właściwie moim ulubionym człowiekiem. Ale to wszystko, prawda Więc nie musisz być tym odpowiedzialnym w całej tej sytuacji. Wiem o co proszę, więc po prostu czerpmy wszystkie korzyści płynące z naszego małżeństwa i pieprzmy się jak króliki, dobrze?

Jasne.

-Proszę? - dodaje, kiedy Harry nie odpowiada. Nie potrafi nic powiedzieć, ponieważ jego gardło nagle zaciska się niesamowicie mocno. - Haz, proszę. Nie masz pojęcia jak tego potrzebuję

Harry odchyla głowę i zamyka oczy, walcząc z nagłą, nieodpartą chęcią, by nawrzeszczeć na Louisa za bycie cholernym, nieświadomym idiotom, który może po prostu iść się pieprzyć.

Szczerze mówiąc, co do cholery?

Czuje się bliski drżeniu i nie może pozwolić na to, by Louis to zobaczył. Nie teraz. Nie może pokazać mu jak żałośnie daleko pozwolił sobie to zabrnąć, nawet tego nie chcąc.

Po prostu nie.

Nie.

Cudem udaje mu się wstać ze swojego miejsca bez zrzucenia tacy z jedzeniem na ziemię, a potem schować w toalecie. Zamyka drzwi i siada na zamkniętej desce z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach. Nie płacze - absolutnie nie zgadza się na powrót do Louisa z czerwonymi, podkrążonymi oczami - więc tylko siedzi tam przez długi, długi czas, pozwalając swojemu ciału pracować, kiedy trzęsie się, próbując oddychać.

Pieprzyć to. Po prostu - pieprzyć wszystko,

-Harry, stary, wszystko w porządku?

Harry tłumi brzydki śmiech. W porządku, tak. Och, ma się idealnie. To po prostu mały zawód miłosny. Szczegół, naprawdę.

Kurwa, jest tak wściekły. Na siebie, na Louisa; nie może nawet tego określić.

-Haz, otwórz drzwi.

Harry obserwuje jak jego dłoń się unosi, widząc ruchy kogoś innego, kiedy przesuwa dłonią do zamka. Wypełnia go złość, niemal go oślepiając i myśl, że musi pokazać Louisowi jak bardzo się myli, że nie ma pojęcia o co prosi, przecina go niczym nóż.

Otwiera drzwi, wciągając Louisa w małą przestrzeń i przyciągając go do szorstkiego pocałunku. Louis wydaje z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk i Harry ucisza go kolejnym pocałunkiem, przyciskając go do drzwi, kiedy tylko udaje mu się je z powrotem zamknąć.

Jego ruchy są ostre, kiedy ciągnie spodnie i bieliznę Louisa w dół. Kładzie obie dłonie na biodrach chłopaka i obraca go twarzą do ściany.

*

Louis wraca na swoje miejsce w oszołomieniu. Istnieje wyraźna różnica w sposobie jego chodzenia i, cholera jasna, siedzenie przez kilka następnych godzin nie będzie zabawne. Jednak, z drugiej strony, jedzie na zbyt wielkiej dawce endorfin, by się przejmować takimi szczegółami.

On i Harry uprawiali seks w samolotowej toalecie. Nie raz, ale dwa. I Harry nie tylko obciągnął mu ręką, nie - doprowadził go do orgazmu swoimi palcami, a potem dodał jeszcze do tego język, otwierając go powolnymi ruchami dopóki jego penis nie wypełnił się ponownie, gotowy na kolejną rundę.

Jeżeli tak wygląda gejowski seks, to Louis nigdy nie chce spać z kolejną dziewczyną, tak długo jak żyje. Dla zabicia czasu zastanawia się z iloma chłopakami Harry musiał spać, by stać się w tym tak cholernie dobrym. Wygląda na to, że spędzanie dużej ilości czasu z Nickiem i jego zdzirowatymi przyjaciółmi, mimo wszystko, ma jakieś zalety.

Co, wow - to zdecydowanie myśl, której Louis wolałby pozbyć się ze swojego umysłu. Natychmiastowo, jeżeli można.

Harry siedzi skulony przy oknie, kiedy Louis wraca do ich rzędu, i gapi na chmury z pustym wyrazem twarzy, którego Louis nie potrafi w pełni odczytać. Wygląda na... zmęczonego, głównie, jego ciało prawdopodobnie nadrabia deficyt snu. Louis czuje się tak samo - prawdopodobnie mógłby spać przez kolejne tysiąc lat, gdyby tylko świat mu na to pozwolił.

Siada i wierci się na siedzeniu dopóki nie znajduje pozycji, która jest co najmniej znośna, a potem porusza się, by przytulić się do boku Harry'ego, rozkoszując się poświatą.

Harry odsuwa się, krzywiąc się przy tym, a kiedy Louis podnosi wzrok, chłopak patrzy na niego z winnym wyrazem twarzy.

Louis marszczy brwi.

-W porządku?

Teraz, kiedy o tym pomyśli, dlaczego Harry w ogóle zniknął w toalecie? Louis martwił się, że powiedział coś naprawdę głupiego - że, powiedział za wiele; albo za mocno - ale wtedy, cóż. Został całkiem dobitnie zapewniony na temat chęci Harry'ego do czerpania korzyści z ich położenia. Louis uśmiecha się na wspomnienie.

Natomiast Harry się nie uśmiecha. Odwraca nawet głowę, oddalając się jeszcze bardziej od dotyku Louisa. Louis czeka, czując nagle lekkie mdłości.

-Przepraszam - mówi Harry, po kilku długich chwilach. - Za to. Za rzucenie się na ciebie w ten sposób. Nie powinienem był... Naprawdę przepraszam, jeżeli cię skrzywdziłem.

Louis mruga w zaskoczeniu. Harry zwija się w sobie jeszcze bardziej, otrząsając się, kiedy szatyn kładzie mu na ramieniu dłoń.

Louis czuje się jakby coś przegapił.

-Nie zgodzę się - mówi ostrożnie. - Było absolutnie wspaniale. Właściwie, czuj się wolny, by robić to kiedykolwiek tylko chcesz.

-Byłem poza kontrolą - protestuje Harry. - To było zdecydowanie zbyt szorstkie. Kurwa, poprzednia noc była twoim pierwszym razem. Musisz odpocząć, a ja po prostu...

-Hazza - przerywa mu Louis, uśmiechając się ponownie. - Nie martw się, dobrze? Tak, może poprzedniej nocy byłem pieprzony pierwszy raz, ale trudno nazwać mnie rumieniącym się prawiczkiem. Dam sobie radę, wiesz. Właściwie... - pozwala zdaniu się urwać, ilustrując swój punkt widzenia poprzez chwycenie dłoni Harry'ego i położeniu jej na swoim kroczu.

Harry kręci głową, niezadowolony, ale po chwili na jego twarzy pojawia się mały cień uśmiechu.

-Jesteś niemożliwy.

-To prawda - zgadza się Louis. - W końcu dlatego mnie kochasz.

Harry milczy przez dłuższą chwilę, po prostu siedząc i wpatrując się tępo w niebo i chmury za oknem. Potem odwraca się do Louisa i przysuwa się, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.

-Tak, chyba tak jest.

Ściska dłoń Louisa, a potem owija ją swoimi dwoma, i wszystko jest w porządku. Między nimi jest dobrze. Więcej niż dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę to, co stało się w ciągu poprzedniej godziny.

Louis mruczy szczęśliwie, przyciskając pocałunek do włosów Harry'ego.

*

Heathrow jest wypełnione po brzegi dziennikarzami.

Zdarzało się to już wcześniej: kiedy wyjeżdżali albo wracali z tras; kiedy odbyła się premiera ich filmu; kiedy tylko Harry miał wysokiej klasy 'dziewczynę'.

Jednak wszystkie te wydarzenia razem wzięte nie mogły się równać do tego.

-Harry!

-Louis!

-Hej, nowożeńcy!

-Harry, kto jest na górze?

-Kto jest na dole?

-Hej, pedały, spójrzcie tutaj!

-Harry, stary, pocałuj swojego męża przed kamerą!

-Harry!

-Louis!

-Tutaj!

Harry trzyma nisko opuszczoną głowę, próbując się poruszać najszybciej jak to możliwe. Louis jest tuż obok niego, z ramieniem ochronnie otaczającym jego talię, kierując go przez to szaleństwo, mówiąc coś do paparazzi po lewej. Harry chce mu powiedzieć, żeby się tym nie przejmował, że będzie tylko gorzej, ale z doświadczenia wie,że Louis i tak go nie posłucha, więc jest cicho i prze do przodu.

Spotykają ochronę i nie mija dużo czasu nim znajdują się w samochodzie. Harry opada na fotel.

Cholera jasna.

-Do diabła - mówi Louis. - To było chore. Niektórzy ludzie są pojebani.

Harry przełyka.

-Myślisz, że teraz już zawsze tak będzie to wyglądać? Ludzie krzyczący okropne rzeczy, gdziekolwiek pójdziemy?

-I tak krzyczeli niegrzeczne rzeczy - odpowiada Louis. - Po prostu dodali jeszcze do mieszanki kwestię bycia gejem.

-Może.

-Myślę, że w końcu się tym znudzą - mówi Louis. - A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję, ponieważ nieważne jak długo zamierzamy ciągnąć tę sprawę z małżeństwem, to od teraz zamierzam już być ujawniony. Zamierzam być gejem w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. A im bardziej to przeszkadza ludziom, tym bardziej zamierzam to robić, ponieważ, pieprzyć ich, prawda? Homofobia nie powinna już istnieć.

Jego głosie brzmi ostra nuta dumy, która wysyła małe drżenie w dół kręgosłupa Harry'ego. Louis potrafi być zawzięty, kiedy mu na czymś zależy, a Harry chce stać przy jego boku, krzycząc do ludzi dopóki jego głos się nie podda.

Naprawdę jest kompletnie popieprzony.

Wcześniejszy gniew już wygasł. Właściwie został z niego wypieprzony, jeżeli ma być szczery. Poczucie winy nadal gdzieś tam jest, ale teraz jest raczej cieniem w głębi jego umysłu, jego obecność jest ledwo wyczuwalna, łatwa do zapomnienia.

Zbyt łatwa.

-Jesteśmy jakieś dwadzieścia pięć minut od mieszkania pana Tomlinsona - mówi im kierowca. - Powiedziano mi, żeby podrzucić tam waszą dwójkę, chyba, że pan Styles ma inne plany?

Harry się waha. Gdyby był mądry, powiedziałby kierowcy żeby zawiózł go do Nicka. To zraniłoby Louisa, tak - Louisa, który patrzy teraz na niego z taką cholerną nadzieją i podekscytowaniem w oczach - ale zdecydowanie mniej niż zrani Harry'ego powrót do mieszkania i bycie przypadkowym romansem dla kogoś, dla kogo kompletnie przepadł.

Ponieważ jeżeli wprowadzi się z powrotem, znów wylądują razem w łóżku. Oczywiście, że tak. Nawet mimo złości, zranienia i setki innych emocji w ciszy walczących o dominację w tym momencie, Harry wie, że Louis pochylający się do pocałunku spowodowałby, że jego determinacja, by utrzymać między nimi pewną odległość rozpłynęłaby się w powietrzu.

I w przeciwieństwie do wczoraj, kiedy myślał, że Louis może chcieć więcej niż tylko seksu, teraz wie lepiej. Więc powinien uciekać. Powinien.

Ale jednak.

-Możesz zawieźć nas razem - mówi, a słowa w jakiś sposób powodują, że czuje się dużo lżejszy. Przynajmniej podjął decyzję - podjął krok wiary (albo, bardziej poprawnie, złudzenia), a jeżeli (kiedy) rozbije się i spali, cóż. Niech tak będzie.

Sięga po dłoń Louisa i splata ciasno ich palce.

Na lepsze i gorsze.

*

Dom Louisa został przejęty przez prezenty ślubne.

On i Harry ostrożnie torują sobie drogę pomiędzy stosów jasno opakowanych pudełek, idąc na piętro, by zostawić tam swoje bagaże. Salon wygląda jakby eksplodowała w nim kwiaciarnia, a kuchnia pokryta jest owocami w koszykach, czekoladą i wystarczającą ilością szampana, by otworzyć sklep.

Ktoś próbował to wszystko zorganizować, ponieważ niektóre rzeczy są pogrupowane i umieszczone w równych rzędach. Najwyraźniej jednak ten ktoś zirytował się własnym pomysłem i zostawił resztę rzeczy na podłodze. Louis podejrzewa Liama. A Zayn jest prawdopodobnie tym, który namówił go, by przestał.

-Możesz w to uwierzyć? - pyta, kiedy Harry staje obok niego, niosąc wielki, fioletowy blender. - Od kogo to w ogóle jest? Masz milion niewidzialnych przyjaciół o których mi nie powiedziałeś?

-Ogólne prezenty od znanych ludzi, tak sądzę - odpowiada Harry. Odkłada blender i podnosi jedno z pudełek leżących na podłodze. - Popatrz, ten jest od Davida Beckhama.

-Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - wykrzykuje Louis. - Naprawdę? Daj mi to!

Harry podaje mu pudełko, a Louis rzuca się na nie z podekscytowaniem.

To piłka. Wyraźnie wcześniej używana i podpisana nie tylko przez Becka, ale też większość reprezentacji. Dołączona do niej kartka mówi 'poniszczyliśmy ją trochę w trakcie poprzednich Mistrzostw świata. Prezenty ślubne są nudne. Pomyślałem, że chcielibyście coś fajniejszego'.

Louis gapi się na piłkę przez kilka kolejnych minut. To prawdopodobnie najmilszy prezent jaki kiedykolwiek otrzymał od kogoś innego niż rodzina i zespół. Harry zagląda do kartki przez jego ramię.

-To całkiem spoko.

-Prawda? - odpowiada Louis, obracając piłkę, by odczytać autografy na drugiej stronie. - Od kogo jest ten wielki na kuchence?

-Stephen Fry - odpowiada Harry, kiedy tylko udaje mu się go otworzyć. - Na kartce jest napisane 'Witajcie w klubie. Jesteśmy dumni, panowie'.

-Wow. To jest... um.

-Onieśmielające?

-Trochę, tak.

Harry jest przez chwilę cicho, przeglądając stosy prezentów, podczas gdy Louis zaczyna wkładać butelki szampana do lodówki.

Zapełnił większość półek (jedyna zaleta nie posiadania jedzenia w domu - dużo wolnego miejsca), kiedy słyszy urywany wdech Harry'ego. Stoi on przy blacie, przeglądając jakąś książkę. Zainteresowanie Louisa osiąga sam szczyt.

-Co to?

Harry patrzy na niego i zdaje się wahać przez sekundę, a potem robi krok w bok, robiąc miejsce dla Louisa, by ten mógł stanąć obok niego.

-To prezent od fanów. Album zdjęciowy.

-To słodkie z ich strony - mówi Louis. - Co to za zdjęcia?

-Sam zobacz.

Louis zamyka lodówkę i podchodzi do niego. Otwarty album na który patrzy Harry jest pełen zdjęć pierwszego roku ich, jako zespołu, kiedy byli tykowaci i niezręczni i próbowali radzić sobie z nagłą popularnością. Jest tam ujęcie z jednego z video diaries, z ich piątką siedzącą na schodach i opaską na oczach Louisa, kiedy on i Harry przybijają sobie piątkę z uśmiechami na twarzach. Wow, byli tacy młodzi.

-To nasze zdjęcia - mówi Harry. - Nasz związek od początku, według notatki. Larry Stylinson: Historia Miłosna.

Louis prycha.

-Wygląda na to, że uszczęśliwiliśmy naszych shipperów.

-Wygląda na to, że tak - zgadza się Harry, a potem zamyka album z większą siłą niż to konieczne. - Mamy tutaj jakieś menu na wynos? Jestem głodny.

Louis rzuca mu spojrzenie pod tytułem 'jesteś dziwny', ale idzie po stos ulotek leżący pod szufladą na sztućce.

-Indyjskie czy pizza?

-Pizza - odpowiada Harry. - Wystarczająco duża, by dać mi pięciomiesięczne dziecko i wprowadzić mnie w śpiączkę.

Louis uśmiecha się i wyciąga telefon.

*

-Jestem taki pełny - mówi Harry w stół kuchenny. Położył na nim głowę, kiedy skończył ostatni kawałek, co było już jakiś czas wcześniej. - Nie jestem pewien czy kiedykolwiek będę mógł się jeszcze ruszać. Będziesz musiał nosić mnie po scenie w trakcie kolejnej trasy.

Louis śmieje się do niego.

-Chcesz miętówkę?

-Absolutnie nie.

-Ale są cienkie jak opłatek - mówi niewinnie Louis, a potem śmieje się jeszcze bardziej.

Harry'emu udaje się unieść jeden palec w jakimś ogólnym kierunku.

-Dobra - mówi Louis. - Jesteś wykończony. Chodź do łóżka.

Harry pozwala odciągnąć się z dala od kuchni i korzystając z tego, że Louis w połowie niesie go na górę, zakopuje twarz w jego szyi. Chce zawinąć ramiona wokół piersi Louisa i trzymać go mocno, przyciągnąć go mocniej dopóki każda część ich ciał nie będzie się ze sobą stykała, a on nie zapomni jak to jest być jedną osobą.

Jednak nie może. Z wielu powodów.

Dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent jego się tym nie przejmuje. Jezu, kiedy stał się takim masochistą?

-Więc, w którym pokoju mam spać? - pyta, odsuwając się od Louisa.

-Myślałem, że... ze mną? - odpowiada Louis. Wygląda niepewnie i uroczo chętnie. Harry naprawdę musi zacząć budować jakiegoś rodzaju odporność na ten wyraz twarzy. - Znaczy, dlaczego nie? - kontynuuje Louis. - Wygoda i w ogóle.

-Kopiesz przez sen.

-A ty robisz tę rzecz z ośmiornicą - ripostuje Louis. - Ale ja nadal... Nie wiem. Po prostu lubię cię tu mieć.

Coś przewraca się w klatce piersiowej Harry'ego.

-Tak?

-Zawsze śpię lepiej, kiedy jesteś ze mną w łóżku - mówi Louis. Przyciąga Harry'ego blisko, owijając rękę wokół jego talii. - Poprzytulaj się ze mną.

Walić to. Harry nawet nie wie dlaczego próbuje protestować. Mógłby równie dobrze się zgodzić i brać co może zanim Louis znudzi się ich umową.

-W porządku. Ale jeżeli mnie kopniesz to się przeniosę.

-To sprawiedliwy układ - zgadza się Louis. - A teraz chodź do łóżka.

I Harry to robi.


End file.
